Just Friends
by x3Before.x.The.x.Stormx3
Summary: Miley and Shane are bffs. Miley loves Shane but #1 Shes afraid to tell him and #2 He's dating Mitchie. What happens when they do something Shane regrets and they break up? When Shane realizes his true feelings for Miley will it be too late? Shiley/Moe
1. Let's Play Truth Or Dare

**I don't know if this story is going to be good or not. I've never written a story with these ships before. So I HOPE everyone likes it :) **

Miley's POV

Ugh, another day of boring school. I sleepily walked into school and towards my locker. I got the books I needed for my first classes and crammed them into my bag.

"Hey! How are you this morning?" Alex said as she happily walked up to me. Her and her peppy moods in the mornings. It drives me crazy, but I still love her. After all she is my best friend.

"Fine." I replied and glared at her. We walked down the hall and sat down. Nate and Shane started walking towards us. They're both my best friends, only I'm madly in love with Shane. Bet you never would have guessed that.

"Hey." Nate said as he sat down. He was a morning person too. I just don't understand how anyone can _like_ mornings. After having to get out of a warm, comfortable bed and coming to this hell-hole.

Shane on the other hand was like me. He might even hate mornings more than I do.

"Hi." Shane said flatly as he sat down and layed his head down on the table. He was always so tired but somehow he managed to make himself look incredibly good.

We all sat there and talked for a little while until it was time to go to class. Shane walked off to his class which was on the total opposite side of the school from ours. Me, Alex, and Nate walked off to ours. Unfortunately our first class was math. Of course I hate math but, hey who in the world likes it? I sat down next to Alex and Nate sat in front of us like we always did. Luckily our teacher doesn't care what the heck we do in his class so, we rarely ever pay attention.

We got through that boring class and our next three and finally it was time for lunch. This was the part of the day I dreaded the most. I always have to watch Shane and Mitchie flirting and feeding each other. It makes me so mad and it breaks my heart too. It breaks my heart because I know I'll never be in Mitchie's place.

"What does he see in her?" I groaned as I sat my lunch tray down on the table. Alex and Nate did the same and we all sat down.

"Well she is pretty hot, she's a cheerleader, she's got a _nice_ body, a-." Nate said. Alex kicked him under the table before he could finish his sentence. "I mean pfft, I don't know. She's so ugly." Nate said. I laughed at him.

"Nice save." I said.

"I don't think he likes her that much." Alex said. I rolled my eyes. Mitchie was really nice and she _was_ a friend of mine. That all changed when she started dating Shane. I don't know what happened, we just kind of went separate ways. She started hanging out with her cheerleader friends and I just became closer with Alex and Nate.

That didn't change anything between Shane and Me though. I've been friends with him and Nate since me and Nate were five and he was seven. We're neighbors so our parents are pretty close too.

"Miley, tell me again why you won't just tell Shane you're in love with him?" Nate said. I slapped him.

"Do you have to tell the whole cafeteria?" I said. He rubbed his arm.

"Gosh sorry. So tell me why." Nate whispered.

"Because I'm afraid that if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way about me it'll ruin our friendship. I can't risk loosing him. I've got his friendship and that's better than nothing." I said. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Girls are so complicated. You analyze things way to much. If you like a guy, just freaking tell him. Don't beat around the bush. Be more like guys. We just go up to the person and say, 'Hey, I like you'. We're not chickens like girls.'" Nate said, throwing his hands in the air. I got up and went over and sat beside Nate.

"Then why don't you tell Alex you're in love with her?" I whispered into his ear. Nate was in love with Alex. Ever since we both met her he's been in love with her. Alex was lost in her food. She wasn't paying attention to us but I just wanted to be on the safe side.

"Fine, I will!" Nate said as he stood up after slamming the table. Alex looked up from her plate at him, as did a lot of other people. "Never mind." He said as he sat down.

"I thought guys weren't chickens." I whispered into his ear. He glared at me and I just laughed.

"Whoa, what'd I miss?" Alex asked as she came out of her 'food world'.

"Nothing." Nate said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"So what are we doing after school today?" Alex asked.

"Well.....I was thinking me, you, and Miley could hang out at my house." Nate said. I noticed he didn't say Shane. He must have another date with Mitchie. I sighed and looked over at them right at the wrong moment. They were in mid-kiss. I looked down at the ground and sighed again.

"Sorry Mi." Alex said. She must've seen too. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"It's okay. It's not like I've never seen them kiss before." I said.

The bell rang and lunch was over. We all went to our last classes and finally we were done with the day, and the school week. It was Friday. We all got into our cars and drove to Nate's house.

"So what do you two wanna do?" Nate asked. I shrugged.

"Oh, oh, oh! Let's play truth or dare!" Alex said as she hopped up and down and screamed excitedly.

"Uh, we have three people. That's not fun." I said. Alex frowned.

"Come on, please!" She begged. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, let's play." I said. She clapped her hands and squealed. Nate rolled his eyes and went along with it. We all sat on the floor. Alex was way to excited.

"Alright, I'll go first. Nate, Truth or Dare?" Alex asked. Nate thought for a moment.

"Dare." Nate said. Alex smiled mischievously.

"I dare you to kiss Miley." She said. We both looked at her like she was crazy.

"No Way! Why?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Haha, I don't know I just wanted to see if you guys would do it." She said.

"Oookkkaaayyy...well we won't. Now I wanna go! Please let me go!" I said. Alex crossed her arms and frowned because I took her turn.

"Fine." She said.

"Nate, Truth or Dare?" I asked Nate.

"Dare." He said. He'll probably kill me for doing this but this is the only way to get him to confess.

"I dare you to tell us who you like." I said. His eyes went wide and he glared at me.

"Oh, I wanna know this too!" Alex said. I laughed and Nate continued glaring at me.

"You have to do this one since you didn't do your last one!" I said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just tell us. We're your best friends. It's not that bad." Alex said.

"Oh, yes it is. Alright I'll tell you as long as you both promise it won't ruin our friendship." Nate said. We both nodded our heads.

"I like....um....well....love...um...." Nate stuttered.

"Who, who, who?!" Alex screamed.

"You." Nate replied.

**I hope you liked it :) It's hard writing the first chapter :) If you don't like it bare with me, it'll prob get better! (atleast i hope :-)) Review Please!!!!**


	2. Shane, Just Shane

**So here's the second chapter :) I don't if it's good or not though...lol.. Well thanks to the people who reviewed :) I appreciate that sooo much :) **

Miley's POV

I sat there and waited for Alex to respond. She was just sitting there with her mouth wide open and her eyes wide. Nate was looking at her with a questioning look on his face.

"M-me? Y-you l-like me?" She asked. Nate nodded his head slowly. Alex screamed.

"Ah!! Are you serious? Oh my gosh! I like you too." She said. Nate and I both looked at her with wide eyes.

"You do?" We both asked at the same time. How could she not tell me? I'm her best friend!

"Yeah." She said. I crossed my arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." She said. I figured I'd let It slide.

"Whatever." I said. I stood up went over and sat on Nate's bed.

"You like me? Seriously?" Nate asked.

"Yes." Alex said and she smiled. Then before I knew they were making out.

"Okay.....I'm gonna go downstairs. You two have fun." I said as I walked out the door. At least my plan worked. It's going to be weird seeing them together. I sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on. I watched a few episodes of some random show until Shane came walking through the door.

"Hey!" Shane said as he came over and hugged me.

"Hey yourself. Have fun with Mitchie?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah. We went to a movie." He said. He looked so happy.

"Cool." I said.

"So where's Nate and Alex?" He asked. I laughed.

"Long story short. We played Truth or Dare and now they're together. At least I think they're together. They were upstairs making out so I came down here." I said. He laughed.

"Finally! So how 'bout me and you go get something to eat. We haven't had our Miley/Shane time in a while." He said as he smiled. We used to have Miley/Shane time every Friday night. We would go to a movie, go eat, go bowling, or go skating or something random like that. Just the two of us.

"Yeah, sure." I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We walked slowly down the driveway, the sun was shining on Shane at just the right angle. He looks so beautiful, kind of like and angel.

"Can we just take a walk? I'm not really hungry." I said. I pushed my hands into my pockets and looked down at the ground.

"Anything for you." He said. We started walking down the street. "I miss you, a lot, we don't spend time together like we used too." He said.

"I miss you, too. It's alright though. I understand you've got Mitchie now. I'll just have to deal with sharing you." I said. Shane laughed.

"I feel bad though, we promised each other that we would never put our boyfriends or girlfriends before each other. I feel like I'm putting Mitchie before you." Shane said. I sighed.

"We're older now. It's okay if you wanna choose Mitchie over me. I told you I understand." I said. It broke my heart to say that but, I didn't want to make him mad at me or anything.

"Oh my gosh I do choose her over you. From now on I will never do that again. You're my number one. Just like we promised." He said. I smiled. I was so happy that we were friends and that he cared that much about me. It still hurt me to know that he would never love me like I love him, though.

"You'll always be my number one." I said. He looked over and smiled at me. Then he stopped and pulled me into his arms.

We walked until we reached the park right down the street from our houses. It was a really small park. We used to go the all the time when we were younger.

We both walked over and sat on a swing. That was how we spent most of our time when we were younger only Nate and Alex would usually be with us.

Just as we were about to start our swinging competition Shane's cellphone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and I looked over and saw it was Mitchie. He flipped it open.

"Hey babe.....What's wrong......I'm sorry......No, I'm not doing anything important......Sure.......I'll be right there." Shane said into the phone. He's not doing anything important?!? I'm not important?!?

"Listen, I've gotta go. Something happened and Mitchie's really upset. I'll call you later, okay?" He said. I sighed and looked up. Did he forget what he just said two minutes ago. About me being his "number one"?

"Sure." I said. He hopped off the swing and started running home. I stayed there and swung for a little while.

When I got tired I decided to walk back to his house too. When I got there he was gone. I walked in the door and Nate and Alex were sitting there watching a movie together.

I don't know what got into me but I burst into tears right there. Alex and Nate came running over to me.

"Mi, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Shane, just Shane." I said. I didn't feel like explaining what happened. I just shook my head and curled up in the chair, still crying. I fell asleep in the midst of it.

**Shane's POV**

It turns out that Mitchie got into a fight with her mom. I spent a couple hours comforting her and then she was okay, so I decided to go home.

"Bye Mitch." I said. She smiled.

"Bye Shane I love you." Mitchie said.

"I love you too." I said then I walked out the door. I hopped in my car and drove home. When I got there I walked in and saw Miley, curled in the chair asleep. Alex and Nate were watching some movie. It kind of looked like the end of the Notebook.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said as I threw my keys on the coffee table and sat down beside Nate.

"Just watching a movie." Nate said. Alex looked over and glared at me.

"What did I do?" I asked, confused.

"What did you do? Maybe you made our best friend come home crying hysterically because of you and your jerkish ways." She said flatly. I made Miley cry?

"What did I do?" I asked.

"I don't know. She walked in the door and then started crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said Shane." She said. I groaned and put my head in my hands. I freaking left her after I promised she would be my number one. Am I an idiot?

"I'm gonna wake her up and we are both going to leave. Just don't say a word to her. Understand?" Alex said pointing a finger at me. She leaned over and kissed Nate and told him bye. Then she woke Miley up.

**Miley's POV**

"Come on Miley. Let's go to your house." Alex said as she woke me up. Shane was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He always did that when he was upset, He was a complete jerk to me and yet I felt sorry for him.

I wanted to run over and comfort him but I didn't. I just got up and Alex, Nate, and I walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry." Nate whispered into my ear before he hugged me. Alex and I walked over to my house. We didn't even bother driving since my house was right beside theirs.

We walked into the house and up to my room. I figured Alex would want to know what happened.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" She asked. I knew it. I sat down on my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Why not?" I said. She sat down infront of me on my bed. "Alright, after you guys started making out and I went downstairs Shane came home. He asked me if I wanted to get something to eat but we went for a walk instead. We were walking and he apoligized for not spending time with me and he told me that I was his number one from now on. We decided to go to the park and swing so when we go there his phone rang, it was Mitchie. He said he wasn't doing anything important and he would be right wherever she was. Then he left." I said as I sighed.

"What a jerk!" She said. I nodded. "Just forget about him for now. I say we have a girls day tomorrow. No Nate or Shane. Just the two of us. We can go get our nails done and we can go shopping." She said. I would have agreed to that on any other day but I knew since her and Nate just got together she would want to spend time with him.

"No, you go somewhere with Nate tomorrow. I know you want to." I said. She giggled.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked. I nodded. "You're the best. Do you care if I go to sleep? I'm really tired." She asked. I shook my head. "Thanks. Goodnight." She said. She crawled under the covers of my bed. I turned out the lamp and went downstairs and onto the porch.

I was about to have some good thinking time when I saw Shane walking up my driveway.

**I hope everyone liked it. Please review if you can. :)**


	3. I'll Never Be Okay

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) Here's chapter 3!**

**Miley's POV**

He walked up the steps and sat beside me on the bench.

"Hey." He said. I just looked the other way. "I know you're mad at me. I deserve that. I'm sorry I left you." He said. I continued to look the other way. "Please look at me. I'm sorry. I can't stand for you to be mad at me. I love you too much, Miley." He said.

I wished he meant that for real but he didn't. He loves me as a friend, and that's all.

"I promise I will never do that again. Please just talk to me." He begged as he grabbed my hand.

"I'm not anything important!" I screamed.

"Oh God, no. I didn't mean to say that. I don't know Miley it's just I love Mitchie. A lot." He said. I bit my lip to stop the tears that would surely come if he wasn't sitting right beside me.

"Okay, I get that. Don't tell me I'll always be number one and then just run away when ever Mitchie calls you. Just tell me that we're not little kids anymore, you've got a girlfriend, and you can't spend every day with me. I know that's what you're thinking." I said. He wrapped his arms around me tight.

"No, Mi I'm not thinking that. No matter how much I love someone, I'll always love you more. You're my best friend and no one and nothing can change that. Only you can change that. I'm begging you not to though." He said. I punched him in the arm.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked. He rubbed his arm and looked confused. "You always make me mad at you and then two minutes later you make me forget all about it. How do you do it? Do you have super powers I need to know about?" I asked. He laughed.

"I'm guessing you forgive me?" He said with a hopeful look on his face. I nodded my head and then hugged him.

"I knew I'd get my M-Cookie back." He said. M-Cookie was my childhood nickname. I used to eat cookies, like a lot, so Shane just started calling me that.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, tomorrow we're going to spend the whole day together. Just us two. No Mitchie, Nate, Alex, or anybody." He said. I looked at him and crossed my arms on my chest.

"And what if I don't want to?" I said seriously. He looked hurt.

"Well then you don't have to...." He said. I slapped him on the arm playfully.

"I'm just kidding. That sounds like fun." I said. I love spending time with Shane and all but, it's really hard because I like him so much. Why can't he love me back? Everything would be so much easier. That just goes to show you life is never like it is in movies, or books, or fairy tales.

"I really am sorry." He said as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"I know. You're a guy and guys are stupid when it comes to girls." I said. He laughed. I sat there for a moment just admiring the moment, never wanting it to end.

There were absolutely no clouds in the sky and the stars were shining brighter than ever.

"You wanna go down to the beach?" Shane asked randomly.

"It's like ten o'clock Shane." I said. He looked at me and shrugged.

"So, not like we haven't done it before." He said. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Let's go." I said. He smiled a bright smile as he stood up. I pulled out my phone and texted Alex, telling her where I was going and if my dad came to somehow cover for me.

We walked down to the beach. Waves were crashing against the shore pretty roughly. We took off our shoes and started walking down the beach. It was really dark, and fairly creepy but I wasn't scared because I was with Shane.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." Shane apologized. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Stop apologizing. It's okay. I forgive you." I said. He looked down at his feet. Then he started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I asked as I began to laugh too.

"Remember that time, I think you were in like first grade, and you came home crying because that guy made fun of you?" He asked. I thought for a moment and remembered it.

"Oh, yeah. Then you went and beat him up and you got grounded." I said as I laughed. He nodded.

"Oh, and remember when we all made a promise that we would never have any girlfriends or boyfriends, and that we would grow up and live together as best friends and never marry anyone." He said. I sighed and nodded.

"I guess I'm the only one who's kept the no boyfriend promise." I said. Shane wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"That's only because no guy in the world is good enough for you." He said. Why couldn't he see that _he_ was the guy that _was_ good enough for me?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I woke up the next morning I looked beside me and Alex was gone. I got up and walked downstairs. Shane was sitting on the couch watching TV. I guess he was serious about spending the whole day with me.

"Good Morning." He said. I went over and sat beside him.

"Um...good morning...where's Alex?" I asked.

"She and Nate went somewhere. She told me to tell you she sent you a text message." He said. Sure enough I pulled out my phone and I have one new message.

_Have fun w/ Shane. I got my Gray, now fight for urs :) C ya l8tr :) - Alex_

After I read it I started laughing. That's a fight I'm never gonna win.

"What are you laughin' at?" Shane asked.

"Just, um....Alex. She's funny?" I said. He looked at me weird for a second.

"Ok.....? So whataya wanna do today?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do we have to _do_ something?" I asked. I really just wanted to stay at my house and just spend time together. Who knows when we would get to do it again.

"Nope. We can stay here all day long if you want." He said. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. The rest of the day we just talked about random stuff. It was almost the best day of my life. Mitchie called him what seemed like a hundred times but he didn't answer it once.

Alex and Nate came back around eight thirty. Mitchie called right after they came.

"Answer it. It's okay. You've been here all day like you promised. Go have fun now." I said. He smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded and he walked outside. Nate and Alex came and sat beside me.

"Did you have fun?" Alex asked. I nodded.

"What about you two?" I asked. They both smiled.

"Oooohhh, we had fun." They said. I laughed. They were such a cute couple. Somewhere in the back of my mind I always knew they would be together someday.

I slumped back against the couch and threw my head back, groaning as I put my hands over my face.

"It's killing me, last night he told me he loves her alot. I can't stand to see them together." I said. Alex hugged me.

"Then tell him. Tell him just what you told us. That's the only way Miley." Nate said. I groaned again.

"I can't do that. I know he doesn't feel the same way." I said. Nate shook his head.

"How do you know that? How do you know for sure?" Nate said, raising his voice from frustration. I didn't say anything to that. "I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you hurt like this." He said.

"Alright I'm sorry. I'm ruining everyone's time. I'm okay. Just forget about it." I said putting on a fake smile.

"No, Miley. You can't act like everything's okay when it's not." Alex said. I shook my head.

"I'm okay. Really." I said keeping the fake smile on my face. The truth is I'll never be okay.

**So that was a weird chapter....nothing exciting really happened..... sorry about that :) The next chapter should be less boring (atleast I hope) Please review :)**


	4. I Wouldn't Miss It For The World!

**Miley's POV**

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I couldn't really remember when I went to sleep or how even got in my bed.

I groggily got up and went in the bathroom. My hair was a total mess. I decided to just leave it like that. I walked downstairs and no one was there. I decided to watch some TV. I did that for a couple hours until I got bored.

I went upstairs and got ready and headed out. I decided to go to the mall. When I got there I figured I would call Alex and see what she was up to.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked as I walked down the mall, stopping to look at a few things.

"Nothing. Me and Nate are getting something to eat. Where are you?" She asked.

"At the mall." I answered. She gasped.

"You're at the mall without me?" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Sorry. You can come if you want." I said. I heard her ask Nate if he wanted to go, then I heard him say sure.

"Me and Nate will be there in a few minutes." She said.

"Okay. Bye." I said as I hung up. I went and sat down at the food court and waited for them. Luckily they came in the door where I was so they didn't have to look for me.

"Hey." Nate said.

"Oh my gosh!" Alex screamed. Almost everyone in the whole food court turned and looked at her. She slumped in her chair, trying to hide. Nate and I just busted out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you know your birthday is in two weeks?" She asked. Wow, she was right. It's pretty pathetic when you can't even remember your own birthday.

"Wow, it is." I said. Nate shook his head at me.

"You didn't even remember your own birthday? Wow." He said. I slapped him.

"Hey, Nate how about we throw her party at your house?" Alex asked.

"Oh, that'll work because my parents will be out of town the week of her birthday. I'll ask them and if they say it's okay then we'll do it." He said. Alex clapped her hands. I shook my head at her peppiness.

We all went home. Alex came with me to my house and Nate went to his house to ask his parents about the party.

"So, have you talked to Shane today?" I asked. Alex looked at her feet, apparently not wanting to answer the question.

"Well....um....yeah. When I went over to Nate's house to pick him up Shane was leaving. He said he was going to Mitchie's." She said.

"Oh, that's cool." I said putting my fake smile on again. Apparently she bought it.

Nate came walking in the house. He sat down beside Alex and put his arm around her.

"So what'd your parents say?" Alex asked.

"They said it was okay if we didn't invite any other people. My mom said only you, me, Miley, Shane, and uh....Mitchie." He said. Alex frowned.

"That's alright. I don't know who we would invite anyway." I said.

The next few weeks went by normally. We went to school and Alex figured out what we were doing at my party. Nothing special happened. I didn't see a lot of Shane, though. He spent a lot of time with Mitchie.

**Alex's POV**

It was the day before Miley's party. It wasn't even that important or big but I still wanted it to be awesome. That meant I spent a lot of time planning what was going to happen.

I wanted Shane to be there for sure so I kept reminding him of it everyday. He was getting pretty annoyed with me.

"Remember, tomorrow, five o'clock, Miley's party." I reminded Shane for the twentieth time. He groaned.

"Okay Alex! Jeez how many times do you have to tell me? It's not like I'm going to forget about it." He exclaimed. I sighed.

"I know. I just want to make sure you'll be there. If you aren't Miley will be really hurt." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I. Will. Be. There." He said obviously annoyed. I nodded my head.

**Miley's POV**

Well today's my seventeenth birthday. I can't say I'm excited about it. I used to get majorly excited for my birthdays but now, it's just another day, and I'm just one year older.

Everyone keeps asking me what I want for my birthday. The only thing I really want is Shane, but there's pretty much no hope for that. Every year when I blow out my candles and wish for Shane. Nine birthdays and I still haven't gotten that.

Fortunately, my birthday was on a Saturday so I didn't have to go to school. I was about to start cleaning up my room when my cellphone rang. It was Shane

"Happy Birthday Mi!" He screamed into the phone when I answered. I giggled at him.

"Thanks." I said.

"You excited about your party?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun. You'll be there right?" I asked as I started making up my bed.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He agreed.

"Well then I'll see you there. I gotta go, I'm cleaning my room." I said.

"Alright, bye." He said.

I hung the phone up and continued cleaning my room. When I got done I decided to take a nap. I lied down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Shane's POV**

It was almost three o'clock. I has just gotten out of the shower to get ready for Miley's party when my cellphone rang.

"Hey Mitchie." I answered.

"Hey, babe. Can you come over? I miss you." She said. I figured I could go over for an house after I got ready and be back in time for Miley's party.

"Sure. I just got out of the shower. I'll be over there as soon as I get ready." I said.

"Alright well hurry up. I haven't seen you in like four hours!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. She was right. Had just been at her house that morning.

"Okay. Love you, bye." I said and hung up. I blow dried my hair, straightened it, and threw on some clothes in fifteen minutes. It was three-twenty.

I walked downstairs and started out the door.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked.

"To see Mitchie." I said.

"Weren't you like just over there?" He asked. I nodded.

"Okay, remember be back by five." He said. I nodded and headed out the door. I got to Mitchie's house at three-thirty.

"Hey baby." She said as she opened the door and kissed me. We went and sat on the couch and talked for and hour until I figured I should leave.

"I've gotta go. Miley's birthday party Is today and I promised I'd be there." I said as I started to get up. She grabbed my arm.

"Shaney, please don't go. I want you to stay with me." She said.

"I have to go." I said and opened the door but she pulled me back.

"Oh, so you're going to pick her over me?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"No baby, it's not like that." I said. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It looks that way. You could stay here but you wanna go be with her." She said as she sat down on her couch.

"Mitchie, you know I love you but, I can't let Miley down." I said.

"You act like she's your freaking girlfriend!" She screamed.

"I don't mean to. She's my best friend though Mitch." I said.

"Fine. Just go, you don't love me anyway." She said. I groaned and went back over and sat down. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"Fine, I'll stay." I said.

**Miley's POV**

I went over to Nate's house. I walked into the back yard and Alex had decorated everything. There were streamers on trees, and there were balloons everywhere.

"Happy Birthday! Do you like it?" Alex asked as she hugged me.

"Yeah, I love it." I said.

"Here. Follow me." She said as she grabbed my hand and led me into the house. I almost had a heart-attack when someone jumped behind me and hugged me. I turned around to see who it was.

"Happy Birthday, Miley!" Jason screamed. I hadn't seen Jason in three years. He went off to college and he hadn't visited since then.

"Ah, Jason! I missed you!" I said as I hugged him tightly. He was always like my big brother.

"I missed you too." He said as he pulled a present from behind his back.

"Yay!" I screamed as I opened it. It was a pair of earrings I had been wanting for months. I never had enough money to buy them.

"Thank you so much. I love them!" I exclaimed and hugged him one last time.

"Where's Shane?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe he's outside." I said. We both walked outside. Alex and Nate were in the pool making out.

"Oh my gosh! What are you two doing?" Jason screamed.

"Oh, I guess we forgot to mention we're together now." Alex said.

"Yeah. Thanks, but congrats little bro." Jason said. Nate blushed a little. "You and Shane together yet?" He asked me. I looked down at the ground.

"N-no, he's still with M-Mitchie." I said. Jason frowned.

"Sorry." He said. I shook my head.

"It's alright. If I like it or not he's happy and that's all that matters." I said. He nodded. "Speaking of Shane, where is he?" I asked Alex. She shrugged. I looked over at Nate.

"He went to Mitchie's a couple hours ago." He said.

"Oh, I guess he's just running late." I said, shrugging. Shane and I took off our clothes, revealing our bathing suits and jumped in the pool as well.

We swam for a little while, opened presents, and ate cake.

**Alex's POV**

We has just got done eating Miley's birthday cake and I looked at my watch. It was nine freaking thirty and that idiot Shane still hadn't shown up.

"I'm gonna go inside and...uh....get something to drink....." I said as I walked inside.

"I'll come with." Nate said. We both walked inside.

"Where in the world is Shane?" I asked Nate.

"I don't know. I'm gonna call him." He said. He picked up his phone and called. I waited for a second and he hung the phone up.

"He didn't answer." Nate said. I sighed, then picked up my phone and tried to call him.

_Ring..._

_Ring...._

_Ring..._

_Ring...._

"He didn't answer." I said. Nate walked over to the table and slammed his fist down.

"What is his problem?!" Nate screamed. "He can't keep doing this to her! It's going to kill her! Does he not have any brain at all?!" He screamed, furious.

"Apparently not." Was all I could say.

**Miley's POV**

I looked at my watch. It was 9:30. Shane wasn't there yet. I thought back to our conversation that morning.

_Flashback_

"_You excited about your party?" He asked. _

"_Yeah, it's gonna be fun. You'll be there right?" I asked as I started making up my bed._

"_Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He said._

"_Promise?" I asked._

"_Promise." He agreed. _

_End Flashback_

How could he do that to me? He promised he would be here, now where the heck is he? I decided to call him.

It rang three times before someone answered.

"Stop calling! Shane doesn't want to talk to you. He's not coming to your stupid party and he doesn't care about you. He's with me, so get over it." Mitchie said into the phone and hung up. I gasped.

"What happened?" Jason asked. I couldn't hold back my emotions. I just started crying, once again, right there. Jason hugged me. I pulled away from him and got myself together. I hated crying in front of Jason, Nate, or Alex. I knew it got on there nerves.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jason asked.

"I tried to call Shane, and Mitchie answered and she said he wasn't coming and he didn't care about me. That's okay though. I think I'm gonna go home anyway." I said and then I ran off.

"Miley wait!" Jason called. I just kept running until I got to my house. I ran upstairs and flung myself on my bed and broke down. All the hurt came out with tears.

_**I don't really like this chapter....I hope you guys do though :) Review please :D**_


	5. She Broke Up With Me

**Miley's POV**

I was still lying on my bed with tears rolling down my face. It was almost twelve o'clock.

Yeah, All those times with Shane where I controlled my tears was all coming out then. It felt like all of my emotions I had bottled up were coming out. I was furious, and heartbroken.

I wanted to just crawl under a rock and stay there forever. Maybe I wouldn't get hurt anymore if I did.

I sighed as I picked up my i Pod and put my earphones in my ears. I put it on shuffle, not wanting to hear a particular song, just wanting to drown out my thoughts. I heard the doorbell ring faintly in the background of my music.

I debated whether to go downstairs and see who it was, afraid it was Shane, but I went down anyway. I quickly pulled the headphones out of my ears and ran downstairs.

I stopped when I heard Jackson talking, to yep you guessed it, Shane.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here after what you did." Jackson said. Someone must have told him what happened.

"Please, I need to talk to Miley." Shane said. He sounded like he was nervous or something.

"Yeah but dude I don't think she wants to talk to you." Jackson said. I bit my lip and walked to the door.

"It's okay. I'll talk." I said. Jackson shook his head and walked away.

Shane and I walked outside. I sat down on the bench and he sat down beside me, causing me to move.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked in a monotone. He sighed and then put his head in his hands and began to cry.

"Ugh, what's wrong now?" I asked, annoyed with him.

He held his hand up to me. I looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong with your hand?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Look at it." He said. I looked at his hand. Nothing looked wrong with it except....oh no.

"Oh God no, Shane! Why?" I screamed. The reason he was showing me his hand is because his purity ring was gone. He looked up at me. I had never seen the expression or the way his eyes looked before.

His eyes were filled with sorrow and fright, and his expression was like he was sick of himself.

"She broke up with me." He said. I shook my head trying to keep myself from running over and hugging him. He looked really hurt.

"What do you mean? I thought she _loved you_." I said icily.

"So did I. I guess I was wrong. She got me to sleep with her and then she broke up with me. She told me that she had been cheating on me for the past two weeks and that she didn't need me anymore." Shane said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You know what? Maybe you deserved something like that. Maybe you deserved a taste of your own medicine, now you what it feels like. To feel like you've been betrayed, and that everything you thought was true was all just a lie, and you don't know who to trust anymore. You wanna know what else? I'm glad you're seeing what it feels like. Sucks doesn't it?" I asked.

"How could you say that? I thought you were my best friend!" He said, looking up at me, with a hurt look on his face.

"Are you seriously saying that. I thought you were my best friend too, but a real friend would show up to there best friend's birthday party, and keep there promise." I said.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I really, really am. I know you don't believe it but, I am really. I just, really need you right now. You're the only person I want to talk to. You've always been there for me and I need you to be now." He begged.

"Yeah, Shane I've _always_ been there for you. Have you always been there for me? No. In fact I can think of two times in the last month you weren't and you're sitting here asking me to be here for you?" I asked.

"Please, Miley don't be that way." He pleaded.

"Don't be that way? Ugh, you know what Shane, just save it." I said as I walked inside and slammed the door. I felt so bad for acting like that to Shane, but at the same time I didn't. I just wished everything would go back to the way it was before Shane started dating Mitchie.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone and called Alex.

"Hey, Miley! Are you okay?" She asked when she answered.

"I could be better but, guess who just came by." I said.

"Oh, the idiot. He just pulled in the driveway here." Alex said.

"You're still at Nate's?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was supposed to stay with you tonight but, with everything that happened and all, I didn't want to bother you." She said.

"Actually things would be a lot better if you were here." I said.

"Be there in two minutes." She said and hung up. I sat on the couch and waited.

**Alex's POV**

"Miley wants me to spend the night with her." I said to Nate. He nodded and gave me a quick kiss. I hugged Jason and started out. Shane walked in right before I was about to leave. He was crying.

I mentally laughed. He got what he deserved, I guess.

"Jerk." I muttered as I passed him and walked out the door. He turned around and looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I just brushed it off, no way was I feeling sorry for him.

I walked across the yard and to Miley's door.

**Nate's POV**

Shane ran up to his room not even bothering to say hi to Jason. I looked over at Jason.

"You think we should see what's wrong?" Jason asked. I shook my head.

"Why do I care what's wrong with him after what he did to Miley?" I asked. Jason looked at me sternly.

"Dude, he's our brother." Jason said seriously. I groaned and gave in. We walked upstairs and knocked on Shane's door.

"Shane, let us in." Jason said.

"No!" Shane replied. Jason rolled his eyes and felt on the shelf above Shane's door. He took a key down from behind the plant. Mom put it there when we were little because Shane always used to lock himself in his room.

Jason unlocked the door.

"Go away!" Shane said as he threw a pillow at me.

"Hello? Brother you haven't seen in three years standing right here!" Jason said. Shane glared at him.

"Hey." He said, continuing to glare at him.

"Cut the crap Shane and tell us whats wrong." I said, mad.

"Why should I tell you guys?" He spat out angrily.

"Because we're brothers." Jason said.

"And if you don't I'll call mom and tell her." I added. Shane shot a death glare at me. Mom always went crazy when something was wrong with one of us and wouldn't stop bugging us until we told her what was wrong.

"You wouldn't!" Shane said.

"Try me." I replied crossing my arms. Shane hesitated for a second and then gave in.

"Fine. If you must know I slept with Mitchie, then she told me she was cheating on me and broke up with me." Shane said. Mine and Jason's mouths both dropped to the floor and our eyes went wide.

"You did what?" I screamed so loud I scared myself.

"Calm down, Nate. Wait, she broke up with you?" Jason asked. Shane nodded.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why in the world did you sleep with her?" I screamed out.

"Hey! This is no time to be calling Shane stupid! We need to be here for him no matter how mad we are at him." Jason said.

"Oh, yeah, just so you know, I hate you right now." I said.

"I know. I hate _myself. _I don't know what to do anymore, Miley's mad at me. Alex hates me and you guys do too." Shane said. running his fingers through his hair.

"We don't hate you." Jason said.

"Maybe you don't. Nate does." Shane said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, No I don't. It's gonna be okay big bro." I said as I put my arm around him. Jason did the same.

**Miley's POV**

"Hey." I said as I answered the door. Alex came in and sat on the couch.

"So what did idiot-butt say?" Alex asked.

"He slept with Mitchie." I said. Alex gasped and covered her mouth.

"He didn't!" She said. I nodded.

"He did and then she broke up with him. Shane said she told him she was cheating on him." I said. Alex gasped. "Now I feel bad." I added.

"Don't feel bad. Remember what he did to you." Alex said.

"I know but, I'm in love with him. Remember?" I asked. Alex nodded.

"Hey, at least he's single now!" Alex said.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll ever be with him. He would never like me that way." I said as I frowned.

"Sorry, Miles." She said. Wow, I sure have been getting a lot of apologies lately.

The next few weeks of my life were terrible. I was so incredibly mad at Shane that I couldn't forgive him but, everyday without him was pure misery.

It felt like a part of me was missing. I couldn't do anything right. Everywhere I went, everything I did, everything I heard reminded me of Shane.

After 3 weeks, 106 missed calls, 80 text messages, and 90 voice mails I decided that we had both suffered enough. It was Spring Break and I couldn't bear another minute without at least his friendship so, after school on the Friday Spring Break started, I decided to go talk to him.

I walked up the front porch steps of the Gray's house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Gray answered it.

"Hey Miley! I missed seeing you around here!" Mrs. Gray said as she hugged me.

"I missed being here. Is Shane here?" I asked. I saw her face light up.

"Well of course he is. He's in his room." She said. I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed, not knowing it was me. I went ahead and opened the door.

"Hey." I said quietly. He looked up at me, shocked. "You think we could talk about....everything?" I asked.

"Yeah of course! But before you say anything, I wanna say I'm sorry again." Shane said. I went over and hugged him.

"Alright, I'm tired of apologies, I'm sorry for everything I said, now no more 'I'm sorry's'. I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Are you okay? You know with everything?" I asked. Shane sighed.

"Yeah, I mean it still hurts that I got used and everything but, I'm better off without her anyway." He said. I laughed and patted his head.

"That's my Shaney!" I said.

"I'm just so glad you're being this cool about everything. I know I've said this before but I promise I'll never hurt you again. Please, let's never spend three weeks away from each other again. Do you know how hard that was?" He asked.

"Yeah, I agree." I said. He smiled and we hugged once again. Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be. It still wasn't the way I wanted it to be but, it was getting closer everyday.

**So? Idk how good that was. I hope you guys liked it though :) There's not going to be any more girlfriends (other than maybe Miley ;) For Shane, and he won't be such a jerk for the rest of the story :) Review Please!!!!**


	6. Broken Hearted

**Sorry it took my so long to update. Ok, so it wasn't that long but it felt like a long time. Anyway here's the chapter :)**

**Miley's POV**.... **2 Months Later, Summertime**

"Stop it Shane! Put me down!" I screamed as I laughed. Shane was about to throw me into his pool, clothes and all. He walked right up to the edge of the pool. I struggled to get out of his grip but, he was way too strong.

"Why should I?" He asked, with a smirk on his face as he let me slip a little from his arms.

"Because I said so! Put me down!" I screamed. He held me out over the pool. I screamed and started kicking, then Mrs. Gray came out. "Help!" I screamed.

"What is all that screaming about?" She asked, then she saw Shane dangling me over the pool.

"Shane, put her down!" Mrs. Gray said sternly. Shane grinned mischievously.

"Okay, mom." He said and he dropped me. I dropped into the water as I screamed. I glared at Shane as I climbed out of the pool, soaking wet.

"Shane!" Mrs. Gray said in a shocked tone. He was laughing uncontrollably. I walked over to where he was and crossed my arms.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Shane asked. I smiled and then pushed him into the water. Mrs. Gray started laughing at that, then she walked inside.

"Okay, we're even now." Shane said as he too climbed out of the pool, soaking wet.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought it would be funny, and it definitely was." He said as he started laughing. "You should have seen your face. Priceless." He said. I smacked him in the arm.

"Well, I wanna get dried off." I said. We grabbed a towel and tried to dry ourselves off, and then hurried upstairs making sure his mom didn't see us in the house soaking wet.

"Here, you left some clothes here one time." Shane said as he threw some of my clothes at me.

"Thanks." I said. "Hey do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Be my guest." He said. I walked into Shane's bathroom and quickly took a shower. Afterwards, I put on my clothes and looked in Shane's cabinets for a hair dryer. I found one and started blowing my hair dry. When I was done, I walked out of the bathroom and Shane had changed clothes and was dry too.

He was sitting on his bed, I went over and sat beside him.

"What are we gonna do the rest of the day?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" He asked. I shrugged. "I'll be right back." I said. I walked to Jason's door and knocked on it. He told me to come in so I did.

"Hey." I said as I sat down on his bed. He was sitting at his desk doing something on the computer.

"Whats up?" He asked. I shrugged. He looked at me weird. "You came in here just to sit on my bed?" He asked. I shook my head and he laughed.

'Well then, what's up Miley?" He asked. I walked over and shut his door and came back and sat down.

"I've been thinking about something." I said.

"What might that be?" He asked.

"I've been thinking about telling Shane that, you know." I said getting up and getting closer to him. "I'm in love with him." I whispered. He looked at me, apparently shocked.

"Really? That's great!" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah but, I don't really know how to do it." I said.

"I would just go up to him and tell him how you feel. There's no easier way to do it." Jason said. I nodded.

"Okay but, I'm scared that he won't feel the same way and then we won't be best friends anymore." I said.

"I'm sure that won't ever happen. You guys will always be best friends, no matter what. You've gotten through a lot of hard things and if he doesn't like you back, it might be awkward for a little while but you guys will be alright. I really think you should tell him because I know it's hurting you." Jason said. Yeah, it was hurting me. A lot.

"When do you think I should tell him?" I asked.

"Now." Jason said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, yeah right." I said and he shrugged.

"You asked." He said.

"Well, I'm not doing it today." I said. He frowned. Nate opened the door and came walking in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Jason asked. Nate shook his head and Jason rolled his eyes.

"So what are we talking about?" Nate asked.

"Nosy much?" Jason asked. Nate glared at him. I walked over and shut the door once again.

"I'm going to tell Shane." I said. The door opened once again. It was Shane.

"Tell Shane what?" Shane asked, looking at me. I froze. Jason sat there looking shocked.

"Why do I even bother having a door?" He asked. Shane laughed and then looked back at me.

"Tell Shane what?" He repeated.

"T-tell y-you that....um....t-that....I u-uh....b-bought a new shirt!" I said smiling, making up something random.

"Okay...." Shane said looked at me like I was crazy, probably not believing me. I just continued smiling.

"Yeah, so let's go do something." I said, grabbing Shane's hand and pulling him out the door.

"Let's go get something to eat." Shane said. We walked downstairs and got into his car. We drove to a small little restraunt we both loved and got out. We walked in and sat down in a booth and a waitress came and took our order.

"So, what were you really talking about telling me?" Shane asked as he took a bottle of ketchup and started spinning it on the table.

"I was really going to tell you I bought a new shirt!" I said.

"Miley." Shane said, looking at me sternly.

"It's the truth." I said. Shane started laughing.

"You're a terrible liar." He said.

"I'm not lying!" I said. Technically I wasn't lying, I had bought a new shirt.

"Yes you are." He said.

"No I'm not." I said. He playfully glared at me.

"Fine don't tell me." He said. The waitress came and gave us our food. We ate and were done within ten minutes.

"Dang. We must've been really hungry." I said as we walked out of the restaurant. We got into Shane's car and he started driving.

"Where to now?" He asked. I was staring blankly out the window thinking about telling him what I _really_ wanted to tell him. "Hello?" He asked again. I was completely zoned out. "Miley! Snap out of it!" He said. I quickly turned my head to him.

"What?" I asked.

"I said where do you want to go now?" Shane asked.

"Let's go back to your house." I said.

"Okie dokie." Shane said and he drove us back to his house. We walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"We are so boring." Shane said. I giggled.

"I know." I said. I pulled out my phone and texted Alex.

_Where are you? - Miley_

I waited for a moment until she texted back.

_Nate's house. Where are you? - Alex_

I laughed. We are so intelligent.

I stood up to go talk to Alex and Shane followed me upstairs. We walked into Nate's room. Alex was watching T.V. And Nate was asleep snoring. Shane went over and slapped him in the head. Shane jumped and then fell off the bed.

"Ouch. What's wrong with you?" Nate asked. Shane just laughed.

"What's up?" Alex asked as she came over and hugged me.

"Nothing. We're bored." I said.

"Hey! Let's all go to the movies!" Alex said jumping up and down. She was always so hyper!

"Fine with me." I said.

"Me too." Nate said.

"Me three." Shane added. Nate went over to his computer and looked up the times for the movies. We picked a movie and decided to go at 7:00 since it was 6:00 then.

"Wanna come to my house and get ready?" I asked Alex. She nodded.

"It's just the movies. Why can't you two go like you are?" Shane asked, obviously not knowing how girls roll. Alex and I just shook our heads and walked out of the room. We stopped at Jason's room to ask him if he wanted to go. He agreed so we went over to my house.

We walked upstairs and into my room. I picked out some clothes out of my closet and Alex picked some out to borrow. After we finished changing clothes Alex sat down so I could do her hair.

"What did you and Shane do today?" She asked as I brushed her hair.

"Nothing really. We just hung out." I said, beginning to straighten her hair.

"Nate told me that you were thinking about telling Shane your secret. How could you talk to Jason and not me?" She asked.

"I don't know. Jason was there and you weren't." I said. She shrugged.

"Okay. So are you going to tell him or not?" She asked. Then I shrugged.

"Probably." I said. She clapped her hands.

"Awesome! Then we can go on double dates and everything!" Alex said a little too excited as I finished doing her hair.

"Yeah well I'm done." I said and she looked at her hair and nodded in approval.

"Very nice. Your turn." She said. I sat down in the chair and she started on my hair. When she got done we put on some makeup and headed over to the boys' house. All three of them were standing outside.

"What took you two so long!? The movie starts in ten minutes!" Jason exclaimed. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time.

"Oops." I said. The movie theater was at least twenty minutes away. There was no way we would make it in time.

"Man. I really wanted to see that movie." Shane said. He crossed his arms on his chest and pouted.

"Sorry." Alex said innocently.

"It's okay sweetie." Nate said, walking over and kissing Alex. Shane rolled his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Shane asked.

"Ugh, it's been a long day. I'm just gonna go back home." I said. "You wanna come?" I asked, looking over at Alex. She nodded.

"Fine. Be that way. We'll fine something to do without you guys." Shane said, putting his arms around Jason and Nate.

"Yeah, have fun with that. See you guys tomorrow." I said. The three boys turned around and walked into there house, while me and Alex walked to my house.

We changed into some of my pajamas. Once again Alex borrowed some of mine.

"We did our hair for nothing." I said. Alex laughed.

"At least it was fun!" She said. I smiled. I climbed into my bed while Alex put in a movie she wanted to watch. The movie started and Alex concentrated on it, I was thinking about more important things. Shane to be exact.

For some reason ever since I talked to Jason, the thought of telling Shane I'm in love with him kept bugging me. I kept thinking about what would happen if I didn't and what would happen if I did. I though about all his possible reactions, and what would happen afterwards.

I was thinking about how things would work out if he somehow did like me back. Everything in my life would be perfect if he did.

I kept thinking through the first movie and half of the second movie Alex put in and then I just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell Shane and get it off my chest or I was going to go crazy.

"I've gotta tell Shane." I said as Alex was watching the last part of the movie.

"You what?" She asked.

"I have to tell Shane that I'm in love with him. If I don't I'm going to go crazy." I said.

"Well okay but, don't you think it can wait until tomorrow? It's like one in the morning." She said. I looked at the clock on the wall. She was right. I ran downstairs and grabbed my phone off the table to text Shane.

_You still awake? - Miley_

I ran back upstairs. Shane's text tone started playing.

_Yeah, what's up? - Shane_

"He's still awake. No it can't wait." I said.

"You're crazy Miles." She said. I knew I was crazy and I was probably about to make a big mistake but I had to do it.

_I need to talk to you. Now. - Miley_

"Wait, what are you going to do if, you know, you don't get the reaction you want?" Alex asked. I started to get a little nervous.

"I really don't know right now." I said. Music started coming from my phone again.

_Ok. I'll be right there. - Shane_

I raced quietly downstairs and waited. When I saw Shane at the door I opened it and went outside.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked. I sat down on the porch steps and he sat down beside me.

"I have to tell you something." I breathed out, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Go ahead." Shane said. I took another deep breath and ran my hands through my hair while my eyes were still closed. "It's okay Mi. It can't be that bad." Shane said. My heart was beating faster than ever and my hands were shaking.

I sat quietly for a second, not able to find the right words or any at all. Shane waited patiently for a minute.

"Just tell me." Shane said as he grabbed my hand. "Jeez Miles you're shaking. What'd you do murder someone?" He asked. I laughed slightly and shook my head. "Then whats wrong?" He asked.

"I'm in love with you." I said quickly looking up at the sky afterwards. There was no turning back then. My secret was out.

Shane let go of my hand and stood up.

"Y-you're in l-love with me?" He stuttered. I nodded, not looking at him. It was extremely silent for a minute. I squeezed the steps and bit my lip trying not to let my tears fall. Why was I so stupid? Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?

"I-I don't k-know what to s-say." Shane said.

"Anything." I said. Shane paced back and forth. He ran his hands through his hair. I knew he was trying to find the right words to tell me he didn't love me back. I blinked my eyes and the tears started flowing. I stood up. Shane was still pacing back and forth.

"How long?" Shane asked.

"A long, long time." I choked out. I knew Shane saw me crying because a panic look spread over his face.

"Miles I d-don't...y-you're my best friend...I-I-" Shane stuttered. I didn't want to hear the rest. I got my answer. He didn't love me back. My heart was in a million pieces and tears were falling from my eyes like they never had before. I walked quickly inside shutting the door.

I turned around and slid down to the ground, I knew Shane could still see me through the door but I didn't care. I felt like I couldn't move; I felt like I was paralyzed. I broke down right there; just crying my eyes out, trying to find a way to stop the tears from falling, but failing.

**Shane's POV**

After Miley ran inside her house, I sat back down on her porch steps. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

Miley; my best friend; my 24/7 since as long as I could remember was in love with me? I thought stuff like that only happened in movies and T.V. Shows.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Miley wasn't supposed to be in love with me, I wasn't supposed to break her heart like I knew I just did. We were supposed to be best friend forever. _Only_ best friends. Nothing more.

As I stood up I turned around and looked inside Miley's house. She was sitting on the floor, crying. I felt my heart break. I hated to see Miley cry, especially when I was the one making her cry.

I sighed and turned around. I walked slowly down the driveway and over to my house. Nate and Jason, who were sleeping (or at least I thought they were) when I left were now sitting on the couch. When they saw me they jumped up and ran over to me.

"What happened?" Nate asked.

"Did she tell you?" Jason asked.

"Wait a second, you two knew?" I asked. They both nodded ashamed. "Why didn't you tell me!?" I exclaimed.

"It wasn't our place to tell you." Jason said. "So what happened?" He added.

"I broke her heart. God, I don't love her. She's my best friend for crying out loud!" I screamed as I picked up a pillow and threw it angrily at the wall.

"You don't like her back?" Nate asked, apparently shocked.

"No? Why would you think that? Oh my God, have I been leading her on?" I asked.

"We all though you liked her." Nate said. I groaned and kicked the couch in frustration.

"Nothing's ever going to be the same." I said.

"Are you sure you don't like her?" Jason asked.

"Yes! I'm sure. Maybe. God, I don't know. I wish I loved her, then everything wouldn't be so screwed up." I said. I got up and started to walk upstairs. I heard Jason or Nate or someone say my name but I didn't want to listen. I walked into my room, not even bothering to turn on the lights. I climbed onto my head and looked up into the pitch black. A few tears started to flow from my eyes, but before I knew it I was asleep.

**Miley's POV**

When the tears that were falling from my eyes subsided a little bit and I could actually move, I stood up. I looked outside and Shane was gone. I walked upstairs and saw that Alex was sleeping, so I walked back downstairs.

I grabbed a carton of ice cream from the freezer and a spoon and went over to the couch and sat down. I turned the TV on as I ate the ice cream. When I was finished I put the ice cream back in the freezer and walked into the bathroom.

My eyes were swollen and red. If you looked at me, you could tell my heart was broken, even from the outside. I sleepily walked back over to the couch and lied down. A few more tears fell and then I drifted off to sleep, thinking about Shane.

**So? What'd you think? Review please, please, please, please, please, please, please! ;)**


	7. Hi, I'm Jake

**Miley's POV**

I woke up in the morning on the couch. It was only eight o'clock but I decided to get up anyway. I sleepily got up and walked into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and shuddered. I looked _awful._ Since I didn't bother washing my face the night before makeup was all over my face. There were black streaks running down my cheeks; I looked like I had a black eye from all the eyeliner that was smeared around my eyes.

I slipped out of my clothes and turned the shower on. I got in and let the warm water soothe me. I quickly washed myself and got out. I blow dried my hair and left it the way it was. I didn't even care how I looked. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, except for Shane and it didn't matter if I impressed him or not.

I walked quietly into my room, where Alex was still sleeping and picked out some clothes. I quickly changed into them and walked downstairs, quietly shutting the door as I walked out of my room.

I decided I would make pancakes. I was trying to stay busy too keep my mind off of something I really didn't want to think about, Shane. It worked for a while until I was halfway done making the pancakes and his brother showed up at my door. I scurried over to the door to prevent him from ringing the doorbell and waking Alex up.

I opened the door and he walked in. "Hey." Nate said. I smiled weakly.

"Hey." I said. My voice was hoarse from crying.

He went over to where my pancakes were and sat down. "Looks good." He said, grabbing one and shoving it into his mouth.

"Hey! Who said you could have one?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Oops. Sorry." He mumbled with his mouth full. I sighed and grabbed two plates and syrup out of the cabinet.

"I'm just messing with you. Eat all you want." I said placing the plates and syrup on the table and sitting beside him.

He grabbed two more pancakes and put syrup on them. "Where's Alex?" He asked. I pointed up.

"She's sleeping." I said. He nodded and continued to eat. I didn't feel like eating at all anymore so I went over and sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on. I flipped the channels until I found something I was slightly interested in. I stared at the T.V. Blankly, in my own little world.

I jumped when I heard Nate's cellphone ring. He jumped too and looked at me like I was supposed to do something. I returned the look.

"That's your phone." I said. He smiled sheepishly and turned red before taking his phone out of his pocket and answering it.

"Hey, Shane." He said. I felt my heart drop once again. My eyes burned with tears but I quickly wiped them away. I turned the T.V. Up to drown out their conversation. When I saw Nate hang up his phone I turned the T.V. Down.

"What'd he want?" I asked. Nate took the last bite of his food and put his plate in the sink.

"What'd who want?" He asked ,probably not wanting to talk about Shane, and came over and sat beside me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "_Shane."_ I breathed out.

"Oh! Him...he....uh....just....you know, wanted to know where I was." He said. I pushed my lips together and nodded. Nate looked over and gave me a sympathetic smile. "He asked about you too." He said. I looked down at the ground.

"Oh." I said biting my lip, trying my hardest not to break down again right there. Shane was the only one who could make me cry that much. He was the only one who could really break my heart, and tear my world apart.

"Miley, I'm really sorry." Nate said. Ugh, why did he have to say that? Tears filled my eyes and trickled down my cheeks. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." He said.

"I just don't know what to do, Nate. Nothing matters to me anymore. I know I sound pathetic but, I really love him. Nobody will ever know how hard it was to confess my feelings for him; feelings that I've kept a secret for _so long _and then get totally rejected and crushed." I screamed as tears poured down my face. I felt so vulnerable, and naive, and stupid. I just couldn't stop crying even though I wanted to so badly.

Nate pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"I can't be mad at him for not loving me. It's not his fault. It just hurts so bad. I can't take it." I said into Nate's chest. He rubbed my back soothingly. "And...n-now everything is ruined. Our friendship will never be the same again. It won't be like before, now it's just going to be awkward. Who even knows if we are still friends?" I asked as I sobbed loudly.

He pulled out of his arms and looked me in the eyes. "Calm down. It'll be okay, I promise." Nate said trying to calm me down but it only made me mad.

"No, Nate! IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY! IT'LL NEVER BE OKAY!" I screamed as I punched him in the chest multiple times, frustrated. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into his arms once again. "It'll n-never be okay. I'll just be the pathetic little girl who was stupid enough to fall in love with her best friend. I'm a stupid and naive. I should have known someone as perfect as Shane would never like me!" I said as I cried softly. Nate just sat there quietly, holding me in his arms and comforting me.

I heard Alex come downstairs. She immediately knew what was wrong and ran over and started hugging me as well.

"I'm so, so sorry." She said.

**Shane's POV**

I sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had just gotten off the phone with Nate. He was at Miley's and I could tell he was trying to be discreet about talking to me.

I grabbed one of the picture frames that was sitting on a table beside my bed. It was a picture of me and Miley. It was a random picture that we both loved. We were acting crazy, as usual. The picture was taken at some petting zoo we went to last summer just for something to do.

I stared at her face in the picture. Sure, I had known she was beautiful ever since I first met her, I just never _really_ looked at her. When I looked at that picture my heart almost skipped a beat. Her blue eyes were like crystal and they were beautiful. Her hair was the perfect shade of brown. Everything about her was beautiful. _Whoa, Shane. Stop right there. You don't like Miley. She's your best friend! _I thought to myself.

Did I like Miley? I liked her as a friend, a best friend of course but, did I _like_ her? I brushed the thought off. I couldn't like her. Could I?

I looked at the picture one more time and I couldn't help but get lost in her beauty. _Ugh, you can't be falling for her now Shane! You already told her you don't like her!_ I thought. I groaned and sat the picture back on the table. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Three Months Later..... Miley's POV**

I sat on the Gray's porch step staring at the stars. Shane was standing right behind me. We had finally gotten used to being around each other again, sort of. Of course, two months ago we acted like we would explode If we got near each other. We avoided each other whenever we could and barely said one word to each other.

Now, Things were slowly getting back to the way they used to be. About a week ago, Shane came up to me and we had our first real conversation in about two and a half months. There was just one big bump in the road. I was in love with him, and he knew it.

Things were still awkward between us, we both knew it, we just didn't want to admit it. We were pretty much at a place where we both knew it, but we didn't think about it. I did feel a lot better about getting it off of my chest. I also felt a lot worse because he didn't feel the same.

"So....." Shane said as he slid his hands into his pockets. I turned around and looked up at him. Sometimes he would look at me a certain way, like he was trying to figure me out, and it sent chills down my spine. The look in his eyes was beautiful, it was sort of mysterious and mystical.

Sometimes I would catch myself staring at him and him returning the gesture. We would stay like that for a long time. Weird enough, stuff like that wasn't awkward. When he caught me staring at him, it wasn't awkward.

The awkward part was our conversations. He was always trying to figure out words to say that wouldn't hurt me; words that wouldn't make me think about loving him and make things even awkwarder between us. I was always trying to find words that wouldn't make him feel awkward, too. Even the simplest things, like me complementing him if I liked his outfit would make him anxious and nervous.

We tried not to be alone; we tried to always be with Jason, or Nate, or Alex or even our parents. Yet, this time we were alone. It was annoying and it kind of made me sad that, that was what it had come to. Not even being able to be in the same room alone? That's pathetic!

"Okay, we can't do this anymore!" I said. This was crossing the line too far. I don't want to loose my best friend!

Shane's head quickly turned and looked at me. He looked confused and surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked, sitting beside me on the step.

"You know what I mean, Shane! We can't hardly talk anymore, we can't hardly be alone anymore, we're letting our friendship slip away!" I said. He was looking at me with an I-know look.

"I know it's really weird for you knowing I'm in love with you and everything but, I don't blame you for anything because you can't help that you're not in love with me. I can't be mad at you for that, it would be unfair. As much as I want you to love me too, I have to except the fact that you don't and move on." I said, as much as it hurt me to say it. "We can't keep acting like this, it's stupid. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I never would've told you if I knew things were going to turn out like this."

"I just.....really want to love you. I....want both of us to be....happy. I love you so much, I just wish I loved you the same way you love me." He said. I got up and hugged him. He flinched.

"See what I mean? That used to be normal for us." I said throwing my hands in the air. "We need to talk about this." I said calmly.

"I know." Shane said.

**Shane's POV**

The truth was, I was beginning to think that I was slowly but surely falling for her. I couldn't tell her that because I wasn't exactly sure. Everything was so confusing. I tried so hard to figure out if I loved her or not. When I looked at her my heart almost skipped a beat but when I thought about us being together it was just....confusing.

"So, the problem is I'm in love with you, and you're not in love with me." Miley said. She looked away and frowned. Even though it was dark and she was trying to hide it from me I still saw. My heart ached for her.

"Yeah." I said unsure, not knowing if that was true or not. Why couldn't I make up my mind? This wasn't supposed to happen. You're supposed to know if you're in love with someone. You're supposed to know, you're supposed to feel that spark, that special feeling. The thing was, that spark might be happening. I kept telling myself no but, I couldn't help but think about it. What if I _was_ in love with her? What if I waited too long and realized it after she got over me and was with some other guy? What would I do then?

"Let's just go back to the way we were before, Let's pretend like I never told you that. Do you think we can do it?" Miley asked. I don't think I'll ever forget the way she looked that night after she told me, sitting on the floor, so totally broken. It was worth a try to just pretend to forget about it. It might help her _get over_ me and that's what I wanted, but I also didn't, In another way I wanted her to wait until I made up my mind, no matter how long it took. That was selfish though, and that wouldn't be fair to her.

"Well......uh.....I guess we can do that." I said. This time I went over and hugged her. She squeezed me tighter than she used too.

"Good." She said. She stared up at the sky for a second and sighed. "I can't believe school starts tomorrow." She said.

"I know." I said, groaning.

"It's gonna suck without you there." She said sadly. This year I was starting my first year of college. It was really close to our house so I didn't have to move or anything. The good thing was that Jason decided to change colleges and go to school there as well. He didn't have to be far away anymore.

"It's just one year. Next year you will be going to college too." I said. She smiled.

"Finally!" She screamed happily. "But, if I don't get into the school you're going to that would suck." She said. I laughed.

"Let's not worry about that right now." I said as I hugged her. We were actually maintaining a normal conversation. I stood up and stretched as I yawned.

"I'm gonna go home. I need to get to sleep." Miley said.

"Okay well I'll see you later." I said. She stood up and I hugged her. She walked slowly down the driveway and over to her house. I watched her walk the whole way, admiring her. I shook my head. What was I getting into?

**Miley's POV**

I went home and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into my soft, warm bed and fell asleep quickly.

Before I knew it the alarm clock was going off. I groaned and slammed my hand on the button, making it shut up. I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. I took my shower, blow dried my hair, and put on some clothes. It was back to the normal routine. Get up, get ready, go to school, come home, do homework, go to sleep, and wake up the next morning and do it all over again, yay.

I went downstairs. My dad wasn't even up yet. I grabbed my bags and my keys off the table and headed out the door. I walked over to the Gray's house and knocked on the door. Jason came to the door. He was already dressed and ready. He was a morning person too, just like Nate.

"Hey Miley." He said. I walked in the door. Nate was sitting at the table eating some cereal. I looked around and didn't see Shane.

"Where's Shane?" I asked. Jason shook his head.

"He's still asleep. He wouldn't wake up." Jason said. I laughed and I looked down at my watch.

"Where's your girlfriend? We have to leave." I said just as someone knocked on the door. "Never mind." I said. Alex walked in the house after Jason opened the door. She was in her normal peppy mood. "It's time to go." I said. Me, Nate, and Alex grabbed our bags, walked out the door, and got into Nate's car.

"I can't believe this is our last year of high school!" Alex said happily.

"I know, I'm so happy!" I said. Nate nodded in agreement. We sat quietly in the car until we pulled into the parking lot of the very familiar school. We sighed and walked in. We got our sheets that said what classes we had. We were all taking the same classes except for one. Nate and Alex were still together but I had a different class than them. Unfortunately it was the first one.

"That sucks." I said. Alex sighed as she looked at my schedule.

"Why did you even decide to take computer anyway?" She asked. I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"I had to. I need the credit." I said as I shoved the schedule into my bag. "Well I'll see you guys in a little while." I said. I walked down the hallway and into the computer classroom. I was the first one in there so I took a random seat. After a few minutes went by people started walking in. Everyone sat down, no one sat down beside me though. I knew all of the people that were in the class. We weren't friends but I knew them. The classroom was buzzing with talking and laughing until the teacher walked in. Everyone got quiet and looked at her.

She was new and she looked really young. She had blond hair that came to her shoulders and she wore glasses.

"Hello everyone. My name is Cara Powell. You can call me whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me. Um...This is my first year teaching here and I can't wait to get to know you." She said as she sat her bags down on her desk. She seemed pretty nice.

"How old are you?" Someone asked. She laughed.

"I'm twenty four." She said. She was young. "Okay since today is the first day you guys can do whatever you want with the computers." She said. Everyone cheered. "Tomorrow we have to start working though." She said. Everyone groaned and she laughed.

I just sat there. I didn't feel like doing anything. I stayed like that for a minute until the door opened. Every head in the room turned and stared at it. A blond haired boy walked in and looked around shyly. My breath caught in my throat. He was really cute.

"S-sorry I-I'm late." He stuttered.

"It's okay. Just be on time tomorrow." The teacher said sweetly. The boy looked around for a second and then came and sat beside me, it was the only seat left. He sat there acting nervous.

"Hey, I'm Miley." I said. He jumped and looked over at me, startled. I laughed.

"Hi, I'm Jake." He said. I took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I said. He smiled. "So, where are you from?" I asked, assuming he had moved here recently.

"Oh, uh...I'm from here. My mom made me switch schools so now I'm here." He said as he spun around in his chair.

"Cool." I said. We talked to each other for the rest of class and got to know each other. Finally, the bell rang. "What class do you have next?" I asked. He grabbed his sheet and looked at it.

"History." He replied. I looked down at my sheet as well.

"Oh, well I have English next." I said as I sighed. I looked at his sheet. We only had computer and lunch together. "Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch." I said. We walked out into the hallway/

"Okay." He said as he smiled and walked away to his class. I did the same and met up with Nate and Alex.

"How'd computer go?" Alex asked. I smiled and bit my lip.

"Wonderful." I said. Alex gave me a surprised look.

"Wonderful?" She asked in disbelief. "You actually thought a class was wonderful?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. Her eyes got wide. "That's a first." She said. We walked into our classroom and sat down.

Throughout the whole class I couldn't stop thinking about Jake. He was cute and he seemed really nice.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Me, Nate, and Alex walked slowly into the lunchroom, got our food, and sat down at a table.

"Miley can I have yo-" Nate began. I turned around when I heard someone saying my name. It was Jake. I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, Miley." Jake said as he walked up with his food in his hands. I patted the seat beside me and he sat down. Alex looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Jake. Um...this is Nate." I sat pointing to Nate.

"Sup." Nate said.

I rolled my eyes. "And this is Alex." I said pointing to Alex. Alex smiled and waved at him.

"Guys, this is Jake. He's in my computer class. He's new." I said. Jake blushed and looked down at the ground. Wow, he was really shy.

"I forgot my drink, I'll be right back." Jake said as he got up to go get a drink. I looked up and batted my eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Okay." I said as he walked away. Nate and Alex looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

"You like him, don't you?" Alex asked as she crossed her arms. I blushed.

"I don't know....maybe." I said as I looked down at my feet.

"What about Shane?" Nate asked. I felt a shot of pain shoot through my body when he said Shane. For a while there I had forgotten about him. Was I getting over him?

"I don't know. Maybe.....maybe this is my chance to get over Shane and move on." I said as I shrugged. Wow. I can't believe I just said that. I've been in love with Shane for so long; now what's happening?

Jake came back and sat down. I looked over stared at him. He caught me and looked away, blushing. I saw Alex whisper something to Nate and he nodded. I shrugged it off and ate my food. We all finished eating just before the bell rang. The rest of the day went by fast and the last bell for us rang.

"Best first day of school ev-er." I said as I sighed and shut my locker. Alex smiled at me.

"You and Jake really hit it off." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I like him. A lot." I said.

"Speaking of the devil." Alex said as she looked past me. I turned around and saw Jake walking up to me.

"I'll meet you and Nate at the car, 'kay?" I asked. Alex nodded her head and walked off.

"Hey, Miley." Jake said.

"Hey, Jake." I said. There was a moment of awkward silence until I spoke up, "Hey you want to come over to my house and hang out today?" I asked. He put his hand on the back of his neck and smiled.

"Sure. I'd love to." He said. I smiled.

"Cool. You can follow us to my house." I said. We walked out slowly out of the school. Maybe this was the start of something.

**Haha, yeah.....so Jake's not famous in this story and he has a waaaayyy different personality than he does on the show. Anyways....Soooo...what's gonna happen when Shane finds out Miley's crushing on Jake??? =] Sorry for this chapter being kind of rushed and skipping months and stuff........ Review Please! Please! Please! (;**


	8. So, You Kiss Friends Like That?

**Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a week. I've been working on this the whole time though =] I hope you like this chapter and don't get to upset about Jake and Miley. Remember, this isn't a Jiley story, it's a Shiley story ;]**

**Miley's POV**

"Is it alright with you guys if Jake hangs out with us today?" I asked as Jake and I walked into the parking lot.

"Fine with me." Nate said.

"Me too." Alex said. I smiled and turned to Jake.

"You wanna ride with me? You can show me how to get to your house." Jake said. I smiled and nodded quickly taking the offer.

"See you guys in a minute." I said. Nate and Alex got into Nate's car and began to drive off. Jake led me to his car.

"Wow. Nice car." I said as he unlocked the door and I got in.

"Thanks. I got it for my birthday. My grandparents went all out and gave it to me." Jake said. I grinned. He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving down the road.

"So how long have you been friends with Nate and Alex?" Jake asked.

"I've been friends with Nate and his brothers forever, literally. You'll get to meet Nate's brothers today. We're neighbors. I met Alex when I was seven I think. We've all been best friends since." I said. Jake nodded. "Turn left here." I said. He did as I said. I continued giving him directions until we got to my house. He pulled into my driveway and we got out.

When we walked in Nate and Alex were already in there. Nate must've used his key. My dad had given him the key for emergencies.

"Hey." I said. I sat down on the couch and Jake sat beside me. "Where's Shane and Jason?" I asked. Alex and Nate shrugged.

"They should be over here in a minute." Nate said. I nodded.

"Hey, do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Jake asked. I laughed.

"Not at all. Upstairs, first door on the right." I said. Jake got up and ran upstairs. The doorbell rang and I went and answered it. It was Shane and Jason.

"Hey Mi." Shane and Jason said as they hugged me. They came inside and sat down.

"How was y'alls first day of school?" Jason asked.

"Good." Nate said.

"Fine." Alex said.

"Amazing." I said as I sighed. I once again got a shocked expression. Jake came downstairs right as I was about to explain. "Oh, guys this is Jake." I said. He came and sat down beside me. I looked over and smiled at him.

"Hey." Jason said. Shane didn't say anything. Did I see him....glare at Jake? Jason nudged him on the arm and he smiled.

"Hey." Shane said in a fake happy tone. I looked at him with a questioning look and he just smiled at me. I shrugged it off.

"Anybody wanna go out and eat? I'm starving." Nate asked as he rubbed his stomach. Alex, Shane, and Jason decided to go.

"I'm not really hungry." Jake said.

"Yeah, me neither. We'll just stay here I guess." I said. I wanted to spend as much time with Jake as I could. I looked over and saw Shane frown.

"Well we'll see you guys later I guess." Alex said as they all got up and walked out. Alex turned around and mouthed 'have fun' to me. I smiled and they left.

**Shane's POV**

I couldn't tell what was wrong with me. Miley was obviously flirting with Jake and anger and jealousy overwhelmed me. I couldn't be jealous; I shouldn't be jealous. This was what Miley needed. She needed to get over me. Didn't she?

I was beginning to think I didn't want her to get over me. I was starting to like her more and more each day and it wasn't stopping. Why do I have to realize it now? Why couldn't I have realized it two months ago? If I would've realized it we would be together and happy hopefully. Now, she's found somebody new and I'm in love with her. Whoa, in love, did I actually say that? I never though I would say that, especially about Miley. Ugh, I knew this would happen. Nothing ever goes right for me.

"Miley seems like she really likes that Jake dude." Jason said. My heart dropped. I wasn't the only one who thought that. I quietly got into Nate's car like everyone else did.

"Yeah, she does. She told us." Alex said. Oh great, it wasn't just a thought. She actually _does_ like him.

"He seems like he's pretty into her too." Nate said. I felt the same feeling I felt when Miley was flirting with him. Pure jealousy. My clenched my fists and bit my lip as I looked out the window sighing.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jason asked. I sighed and looked over at him and shook my head.

"No." I said.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. Nate and Alex were listening to our conversation.

"I'm so stupid!" I exclaimed hitting the back of the front passenger seat Alex was sitting in. She turned around and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I ran my hands through my hair angrily.

"I think I like Miley." I said. Alex looked back at me with shocked eyes.

"What? Now, you like her? Now?" She exclaimed.

"I know, I know I'm stupid." I said. Jason put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I put my face in my hands.

**Miley's POV**

"So.....what do you wanna do?" I asked Jake. He shrugged. No one ever knows what they want to do. A random idea popped into my head. "Let's make cookies!" I said. Jake busted out laughing.

"Okay." He said still laughing. I grabbed his hand a pulled him into the kitchen excitedly. I grabbed a cook book to make sure we had all the ingredients. I'd never made cookies from scratch, I'd always had the pre-made cookie dough. I ooked at the recipe and grabbed the ingredients we needed out of the different places they were in.

I opened a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out two aprons. I wanted to give off the whole cooking illusion. I gave one to him. They were both pink and they both had flowers on them. He looked down at the apron in his hand and looked back up at me.

"I am so not wearing this." He said. I looked up at him with a puppy dog face and he sighed and put the apron on. I clapped my hands excitedly as I put mine on to. He looked really funny but I decided not to laugh at him. I preheated the oven like the recipe said to do.

"Okay let's do this." I said. We did everything the recipe said and placed the balls of dough, that didn't look quite right on a cookie sheet. "It says to let them bake for 8 to 10 minutes." I said as I slid the cookie sheet in the oven and set a timer. We went and sat down at the table.

We waited anxiously for 8 minutes until the timer went off. I got up and looked at the cookies, they looked done. Jake opened the oven and got them out as I grabbed a plate. We took the odd looking cookies off the cookie sheet with a spatula and placed them on the plate.

"Now, we have to let them cool." I said. Jake nodded and was about to take his apron off. "Wait!" I exclaimed. He put his hands in the air.

"Okay." He said as he laughed. I ran upstairs quickly, grabbed my camera, and ran back downstairs. Jake groaned when he saw my camera.

"We have to take pictures." I said.

"You better not blackmail me with these pictures." Jake said. I laughed and we came together. I snapped a picture of us and looked at it. It was good. "Promise me you'll never show that to anyone." He said. I nodded as I laughed.

"Promise." I said. I went over to where the cookies were cooling. I touched one to see if it was cool and it was. I grabbed the plate of cookies and took them over to the table. We sat down and grabbed a cookie. We took a bite out of our cookies at the same time.

We looked at each other, we both had a disgusted look on our faces. I picked up a napkin and spit the bite of cookie I had just taken into it. Jake did the same.

"Those are the worst cookies I have ever tasted." I said. We both started giggling, then it turned into uncontrollable laughter. I held my stomach as I took a much needed breath.

"What in the world did we do wrong?" Jake asked. I went over and looked at the recipe. Jake came over and looked at the recipe over my shoulder.

"I have no clue." I said. We started laughing uncontrollably once again. "Why...... are ......we .....laughing?" I asked trying to catch my breath and stop laughing.

"I don't know.." Jake said as he laughed. I smiled. When we finally gained control of ourselves Jake spoke up.

"Well that was fun, even if the cookies were terrible.

"Definitely fun." I said. The doorbell rang and I went over and answered it. Nate, Alex, Shane, and Jason were back. They walked in and looked at us both weirdly.

"What are you two wearing?" Nate asked. We both looked down at ourselves and started laughing. We pulled off the aprons.

"Oh, we decided to bake cookies." I said. Alex laughed.

"You guys made cookies?" Jason asked, a little too excited as he ran over to the counter. We were about to tell him that the cookies were an epic fail but he shoved one into his mouth too quickly. He spit it out just as fast.

"Ugh, those are terrible." He said. We both nodded.

"Yeah, we forgot something." Jake said. Everyone started laughing, except for Shane and Jason who was still now chugging a glass of milk to get the taste out of his mouth. Shane looked sad or something. "I have to go. My mom's probably freaking out because I'm not home." Jake said. I frowned to myself. Jake and I walked outside.

"Thanks for making my first day at school a good one and thanks for inviting me to hang out. I had a lot of fun." He said.

"You're totally welcome." I said. Jake looked around as he put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Um...I know this might be kind of rushing things and I totally understand if you say no but, do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night?" Jake asked. I felt like screaming and happy dancing.

"Of course! I'd love to." I said. Jake smiled brightly. "Hey, I need your number." I said. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to Jake. He did the same. We punched our numbers into each others phones and gave them back.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said. I smiled and waved goodbye to him. He walked down the driveway and got into his car and drove away. I walked back in the house, ecstatic. I couldn't help myself, I started 'happy dancing' right there. Jason started laughing.

"What in the world are you doing?" He asked. I smiled and continued dancing.

"Happy dancing." I replied.

"Why?" He asked, laughing at me.

"Jake asked me out." I said. Alex squealed as she ran over and hugged me. She started happy dancing with me. I saw Nate and Jason roll there eyes. Shane stood up, he looked hurt. What was wrong with him today?

"I'm gonna home you guys. I've got a lot of......homework." Shane said softly. Alex and I stopped happy dancing.

"No you don't. It's your first day." Jason said. Shane looked over and glared at him.

"Yes, I do. I'll see you guys later." Shane said angrily. He walked out of the door. The room got silent and I felt I was missing something.

"What is it you guys?" I asked.

"N-nothing. Ugh, don't worry about Shane. He's just being, well, Shane." Nate said as he smiled calmly. I gave him a look and he kept the smile on his face.

"Okay? Well...I need to go to bed. Alex you wanna spend the night?" I asked. I really wanted to talk to her. She held up one finger to me and went over to the side. I heard her talking to her mom, apparently asking if she could stay.

"My mom said I could. I don't have any clothes though." She said.

"You can wear some of mine, like always." I said. She smiled and nodded. Nate came over and kissed Alex and hugged me. Jason hugged both of us. They said goodbye and walked out the door.

"Do you know what's wrong with Shane?" I asked. Alex looked around for a minute.

"Nothings wrong with him. Honest." She said. I rolled my eyes, I knew she was lying but I decided to not bug her about it. We both changed into some of my pajamas and I set up two sleeping bags in the living room.

"So when are you and Jake going out?" Alex asked. I grinned happily.

"Tomorrow." I said enthusiastically. She nodded. We both lied down and within seconds we were asleep. I woke up about ten minutes later to my cellphone ringing. I picked it up, I had one new text message. It was from Jake. My heart sped up as I flipped my phone open.

_I can't wait until tomorrow. - Jake_

I smiled as I text back.

_Me neither. - Miley_

I waited for a second until my phone rang again.

_Goodnight :) - Jake_

I smiled once again.

_Goodnight :D - Miley_

I flipped my phone shut and layed it beside my head. I lied there trying to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I kept thinking about Shane. I wondered how I felt about him. Was I still in love with him? Did I ever actually love him or was it just a huge crush? I also really wanted to know what was wrong with him. I decided to text him. I picked up my phone and started.

_Are you okay? - Miley _

A few second later my phone rang again. I was beginning to wonder why Alex hadn't woken up yet. I shrugged and flipped open my phone.

_Dandy. Goodnight. - Shane _

I sighed. Did he not want to talk me? Was he mad at me? What did I do wrong? I fell asleep after deciding not to text back.

I woke up in the morning, it was 5:30. Normally I would've rolled over and gone back to sleep but I didn't. I happily jumped out of my warm sleeping bag. I ran into the bathroom and quickly took a shower. I blow dried my hair and then came back out to wake Alex up. It was only 5:50, good thing she was a morning person.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I said as I shook Alex. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily. I bit my lip and smiled.

"Five-fifty." I said. She sighed and rolled back over, ready to go back to sleep. I shook her again. "Please get up. I need you to help me get ready." I said. She rolled back over and sat up. I smiled.

"Fine." She said. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower and blow dried her hair too. I sat on the couch and watched TV while I waited. When she came back out I jumped up excitedly and ran over to her.

"Will you help me pick out an outfit and then do my hair?" I asked. She nodded. She looked more awake and like herself then. We walked upstairs and into my room. We searched through my closet and picked out an outfit for both of us. We got dressed and went back downstairs and into the bathroom. I sat down in a chair and Alex straightened my hair. I did the same to her. We both applied our makeup and looked in the mirror.

"We look pretty darn hot." I joked. We both laughed. We grabbed our stuff and walked over to the Gray's house not even bothering to see what time it was. We rang the doorbell and Nate, who was still in his pajamas answered the door.

"Dude, it's six thirty." He said sleepily.

"Oops." I said. We walked into the house. Nate walked back upstairs to go to sleep. I sighed. Mrs. Gray, who was cooking breakfast, walked over to us and hugged us.

"You two look pretty today." She said. We both smiled and thanked her.

"What time do the boys get up?" Alex asked.

"They should be up now. You guys can go wake them up if you want." She said. We looked at each other and grinned while we walked upstairs.

"I got Shane. You wake up Nate." I said. She nodded. I opened the door and walked into Shane's room. He looked so cute sleeping. He was so peaceful. I felt the special feeling I felt when I was around him and knew I wasn't over him yet. I sighed as I went over and sat beside him on his bed. I watched his bare stomach go up and down for a minute.

"Shane? Shaney, wake up." I said as I gently shook him. He groaned and buried his head into his pillow. I continued shaking him gently. Finally he sat up. I looked at him and smiled, he did not return the gesture.

"I'm up." He said. I was a little hurt by his tone but I shrugged it off. I got up an slowly started walking out of his room.

"O-okay, see you later." I said as I smiled. He actually did smile that time. It was a weak, fake smile though. I shook my head and walked out the door. Nate and Alex were standing in the hallway. Nate walked over to Jason's door and beat on it. We heard a crash inside the room and Jason saying 'ow'. He must've fallen off the bed

"Get up." Nate said. I laughed and we walked downstairs. We said goodbye to Mrs. Gray and walked outside. We got into Nate's car once again and started driving to school.

"I swear some thing's wrong with Shane." I said. Nate sighed and Alex nudged his arm.

"No, he's fine. Really. Right, Nate?" Alex asked.

"Oh, yeah." Nate said, convincing me.

"See?" Alex asked. I nodded. We got to school and Nate parked his car. We walked in and got our books.

"I'll see you guys next period." I said. I really wanted to see Jake again. They nodded so I started walking to the computer classroom. When I got there, Jake was sitting in the same spot he was yesterday. I bit my lip and smiled as my heartbeat sped up.

"Hey." I said. He jumped and turned around smiling at me.

"Hey yourself." He said. I walked over and sat beside him. I looked at the clock. We were really early. The class didn't start for another twenty minutes. We sat there in silence for a moment until he spoke up. "So where do you wanna go today?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"It doesn't matter to me. Wherever you wanna go." I said. He nodded.

"Do you want to go out and eat or something else?" He asked.

I laughed. "I don't know." I said, looking down at the ground shyly.

"Well, we'll figure it out." He said. I nodded and he looked around the room. We sat there and talked about really random stuff until people started piling into the classroom. The class started and ended really fast. The rest of the day went by fast, too. Before I knew it the last bell rang. I went to my locker and tried to find Nate and Alex but I couldn't.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked as he came up behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Yeah." I said. We walked outside of the school and got into his car. We decided we were going to go eat something. We got to the restaurant and sat down at a booth and ordered our food. We got our food and started eating, talking about random things once again. It felt so right, being with him. He understood me and understood him. We agreed on everything. It was perfect.

"You know you're really beautiful." Jake said. I looked down at the table and played with the fork that was in front of me.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone like you." Jake said. I gave him a questioning look.

"Do you mean that in a good or bad way?" I asked. He laughed.

"Definitely good." He said and I smiled. The waitress came and got our plates when we were done eating. We payed and then walked outside and got into his car. We just sat there for a minute.

"I've never met anyone like you, either." I said.

"Do you mean that in a good or bad way?" Jake asked mocking me.

"Definitely good." I said, mocking him right back. We both started laughing. He turned on the car and started driving to my house.

"Sorry we really didn't do anything special." He said.

"It's okay. I had fun. First dates are overrated anyway." I said as I giggled. We pulled into my driveway. "You wanna stay a while?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I can't. My uh....mom wants me to....uh....come home." He said. He sounded like he was lying but I just brushed that thought off.

"Okay. Maybe some other time." I said as I smiled. He nodded.

"I'll see you later." He said. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips at first, then it got deeper. My head started spinning. When we parted I smiled like an idiot. He smirked. "Uh...bye." He said. He walked off and got into his car. He waved goodbye to me before he drove off. My heart was beating extremely fast. I felt like I was on top of the world.

I opened the door to my house and walked in. No one was home so I walked right back out and over to the Gray household. I knocked on the door and Jason answered it. Alex and Nate were playing some kind of video game. She quickly ran over when she saw me.

"Oh my gosh! How'd it go? Was it fun? Where'd you go? What'd you do? Do you like him? Did you kiss? Are you going out again?" Alex asked quickly and took a much needed deep breath.

I giggled. "Alex, calm down." I said. She laughed at herself and we went over and sat down on the couch. Jason had taken Alex's place; he was playing the video game with Nate. They were really into it and weren't paying us any attention.

"Tell me everything." She said. I explained everything that had happened. "Oh my gosh! That is so cool! Is he a good kisser?" She asked. I smiled and laughed.

"Definitely." I said. She laughed once again and I looked around the room. "Where's Shane?" I asked.

"In his room." She said. I got up and walked upstairs. I knocked on his door but he didn't say anything, so I just walked in. He was lying on his bed listening to his iPod with his eyes closed. I walked over and sat on his bed. He opened his eyes and took the ear buds out of his ears.

"Hey." I said. He glared at me.

"Hey." He said angrily.

"Whoa, okay what did I do?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He said calmly.

"Are you mad at me or something?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Shane, tell me what's wrong." I said.

"Have fun with your boyfriend?" He asked icily. I gave him a confused look.

"He's not my boyfriend Shane." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"So, you kiss friends like that?" He asked. I blushed.

"How'd you see that?" I asked.

"Ugh, Never mind, Mi. Sorry I haven't been nice to you today." He said. Wow, bipolar much?

"Um....that's okay, I guess." I said. He smiled and hugged me. "What in the world is up with you?" I asked as I laughed. "This morning you hated my guts and now you're hugging me. Are you okay?" I asked.

He started laughing. "Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry." He said. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "So." He began as he cleared his throat. "Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"Yeah, I had a really great time." I said. He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "I don't know it seems like we're meant to be together. I seriously think he's the one, Shane. He's so, perfect for me." I said. That used to be what I said about Shane. What happened?

"I'm s-so happy for you." He said as he smiled. It was silent for a moment. "Um, so d-does that mean that.....you know you're....um....over me?" He asked. I gulped. Was I over him? What did being 'over' him mean anyway? I'm in love with him right? You can't un-love someone. Was I ever really in love with him?

"You know, Shane, I don't know. It seems like the more time I spend with Jake, the more I like him and I get over you." I said. Shane closed his eyes for a minute then opened them. "But, hey! That's a good thing for you! We can go back to the way things were before all this stuff happened." I said.

"Yeah." Shane said. His voice sounded sort of hurt but he had a huge smile on his face; the smile that could make _me_ smile no matter what was happening. We continued talking like the best friends we were, until I fell asleep on his bed, like I had done so many times before.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review and tell me =] Lol :) (It's okay if you hate it, I don't really like this chapter, too much Jake and Miley =])**


	9. That's What Best Friends Do

**Sorry for not updating in like, forever! I've been really busy with school and stuff. So, I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Don't stop now ;]**

**Miley's POV (Like 2 Months Later)** **(A/N: I know, I know. Bear with me. I skipped all that time so I wouldn't have to write about a whole lot of the stupid Jiley stuff ;] )**

I guess you could say that in the next few months, mine and Jake's relationship went incredible. Fantastic. Out of this world. I was the happiest I had ever been. Jake had become part of our 'group' and we treated him liked he was our best friend. Everything was perfect for a while.

"I love you, Miley." Jake said. He told me that a lot, and I believed him. The 'L' word was not a word that you just throw around, I knew that. I _thought_ he did to.

"I love you too, Jakey." I said as I kissed his lips. Nate made a disgusted face.

"Gah, can you two not be so lovey dovey?" He asked. I folded my arms across my chest.

"What about you and Alex?" I asked. He smiled innocently. "Yeah, so don't be talking." I said. Jake laughed and I kissed him again. His laugh could always make me smile. Heck, just his presence could make me melt.

"I have room to talk." Shane said as he, too, looked disgusted. "Can you guys please stop? It's making me sick." He said. I smiled and kissed Jake again. Shane groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry man, can't do that." Jake said. I was about to lean in for another kiss when Jake's phone vibrated in his pocket. He moved my arms that were wrapped around him and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back. "I've gotta go." He said as he grabbed his coat.

"Why?" I asked, pouting.

"My mom, again." He said. His mom sure did need him a lot.

"Ugh, can't she give us one day?" I asked. He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around me for one last hug.

"I guess not." He said. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. "I love you, forever and always." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and smiled.

"I love you more." I said.

"Bye guys." Jake said as he waved and left. When he pulled out of the driveway I went over and sat down beside Shane. Nate had gone outside where Jason and Alex were swimming. I layed my head down on his shoulder and sighed.

"What does he do everyday with his mom?" Shane asked. "Kind of creepy." He said. I slapped him on the arm as he chuckled.

"I don't know. Maybe they're really close." I said as I shrugged.

"Whatever you say." He said. "Hey, I want a cheeseburger." Shane said randomly after a moment of silence. I laughed at his randomness.

"Okay?" I said. He stood up and grabbed his keys off of the table in front of us.

"Wanna come with?" He asked. I shook my head. "Okay, be back in a minute." He said. When he walked out the door I went outside to see what everyone else was doing.

**Shane's POV**

I needed to get out of there, fast. I was about to loose control. I hated seeing Jake and Miley together. I hated how happy he made her; I hated how much she liked him; I hated the way they kissed; most of all I hated that _I_ wasn't _him._

It should be me. I should be the one with her. I should be the one she's in love with. I should be the one she's always kissing; the one to make her glow. I should be the one she can't live without. I should be the one that owns her heart. I was the one she was in love with before he came along, and I just had to tell her I wasn't in love with her.

I blew my chance of being with her though. I should have went with my heart and told her I loved her when she confessed her feelings for me. I should have broken every rule in the book about falling in love with your best friend. I should have at least given her a chance when she told me, but I didn't and now I'm the one who's not getting a chance with _her._

"Why?" I screamed to myself as I beat the steering wheel. "Why now?" I screamed. I looked over and saw the bobbling hula girl that was on my dashboard. I grabbed it and threw it angrily in the back seat. I was at a red light and I looked over. The guy beside me was looking at me like I was crazy. I gave him a not-so-nice look and drove off when the light turned green.

I pulled into the parking lot of the fast food restaurant I was going to get my cheeseburger at. The drive through line was extremely long so I decided to go inside and order it. I got out of the car and angrily slammed the door. I walked into the restaurant and ordered my burger. They gave it to me and I was about to walk out. I looked over and saw all the people sitting together.

There was an elderly couple sitting together sharing a meal, a pregnant woman and her husband, Jake and Mitchie making out, and a couple of people sitting by themselves. I pushed open the door to go out and stopped in my tracks. I backtracked into the restaurant and looked over. Jake and Mitchie were together; They were in a total make-out session.

I dropped the bag of food in my hand and stood there for what seemed like an hour. They were kissing non-stop. Anger swelled inside of me. I was still extremely mad at Mitchie for using me, but that wasn't why I was mad. It was Jake. He was cheating on Miley.

My fists clenched together as I slowly walked over to their table. They didn't even notice I was there until I said something.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily. Jake quickly pulled away from Mitchie and wiped his mouth.

"What are you doing? Get off of me." Jake said pushing Mitchie off of him, trying to cover up what he had done.

"Don't even try that." I said. Jake smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Shaney!" Mitchie said as she rubbed my arm. I pushed her hand angrily off of me.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said, forcing out each word. She sat there with a shocked look on her face.

"Y-you're not gonna tell Miley about this are you?" Jake asked.

"Tell Miley? Oh no, I would never think of doing anything like that." I said sarcastically. Jake thought I was serious.

"Whew." Jake said as he took a deep breath and stood up."Thanks man." He said. I couldn't take it anymore, I clenched my fist together and punched him right in the face. He went tumbling to the floor. Everyone around us gasped and before I knew it some security guards were pushing me out of the restaurant.

"Let go of me!" I said angrily, pushing the security guards hands off of me. I angrily jammed the keys into the keyhole of my car and got in. The security guards walked away and I started the car.

How was I going to tell Miley? Would she even believe me? If she did believe me she would be crushed.

I shook my head and turned the radio on. I thought about telling Miley the whole way home. I finally pulled into the driveway of my house and got out. I opened the door and walked in. Nate, Alex, Jason, and Miley were all sitting on the couch, there hair was soaking wet.

"Did you eat there?" Miley asked. I looked down at my hands and realized I had left my cheeseburger on the floor of the restaurant. I shook my head silently. "Then what took you so long?" Miley asked. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Uh, Miley. I need to talk to you." I said.

"Okay, talk." She said. I looked and saw that everyone else in the room was staring at me.

"Alone." I said. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape and she got up. We walked upstairs into my room. I paced back and forth and she sat on my bed. I ran my fingers through my hair, of course she knew that was a sign I was nervous.

"What's wrong Shane?" She asked. I sat down at my desk and rubbed my face.

"I don't know how to tell you this...." I began.

She gave me a confused look, "You can tell me anything."

"Just....just promise me that you'll believe me. Even if it hurts, you have to believe me." I said.

"Shane you're scaring me, what happened?" She asked.

"Well, when I went to get my burger I-I saw s-something." I began. She made a hand motion for me to go on. "I s-saw Jake." I said. She laughed at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"So?" She said as she laughed.

"He wasn't alone." I said. Her face dropped.

"H-he was w-with his mom right?" She asked hopefully. I shook my head. "Who then?" She asked.

"He was with Mitchie, and they were k-kissing." I said. She bit her bottom lip and stared blankly for a second.

"B-but......He couldn't.......He wouldn't.....You're lying, I know you are." She said. I went over and hugged her tightly.

"I wish I was." I said. She started sobbing uncontrollably and her body started shaking.

"It must've been someone.......someone else. He loves me. He wouldn't do that to me." She said, trying to think of any other possibilities. I shook my head as she cried into my chest, getting my shirt wet.

"It was him, I know it for a fact because, I kind of knocked him out." I said. She looked up at me with tears rolling down her face and she shook her head.

"I don't believe it, that couldn't happen. No. No. NO!" She screamed and sobbed. I squeezed her tightly to try and stop her shaking. "I-I'm gonna call him. Right now. That'll p-prove it isn't true." She said. I tried to stop her but the phone was already ringing. I waited until she dropped her phone on the ground. She bent down and picked it up and threw it at the wall, luckily not breaking it.

"What happened?' I asked.

"It was-" She began but stopped and tried to control he crying. "Mitchie.......she said that......Jake couldn't come to the phone......" Miley said. "How could he do this to me?" She screamed. "He told me he loved me." She screamed louder. She stood up but fell to the floor. I got down and wrapped my arms around her again.

"Sh, it's gonna be okay." I said as I rubbed her back soothingly. She pushed me away angrily and stood up. She went crazy. She grabbed a pillow of my bed and threw it at the wall, it came down and hit my desk, making some stuff come crashing down.

"I-I'm sorry." She said. I ran over and hugged her once again.

"It's okay." I said. She continued to cry into my shirt, occasionally mumbling something about how he told her he loved her or how she didn't believe it, or how he was supposed to be _the one_.

"What on earth is all that noise?" My mom asked as she came in the door. Miley looked up at her. "Oh, Miley sweetie what's wrong?" She asked. Miley got up and ran over to her. My mom hugged wrapped her arms around her, that always made me feel better.

Once Miley stopped crying a little she pulled away from my mom.

"I-I'm sorry, I just r-really needed a mom." She said.

"Aw, sweetie." My mom said. She hugged Miley once again whispering soothing words to her. "Shane, what happened?" She asked, still hugging Miley.

"I-I saw Jake. He was kissing Mitchie." I said. Every time I said his name it brought back the anger, the jealousy, and the hatred.

"Honey, no guy is worth your tears. He's just a lowlife two timing jerk. He doesn't deserve you anyway." My mom said. She loved Miley like her own daughter. She practically was her mother, since Miley pretty much grew up without one.

"I r-really love him." She said.

"I know you do but, I promise you there's someone out there much better for you. Someone who won't hurt you." Mom said. I sighed. I'd never hurt her, never ever. I mean; not intentionally. I really did hurt her these past years, but I didn't know.

Miley pulled away from my mom and wiped her eyes. She slowly walked into my bathroom. In a second she came back out, her face was clean. She picked up her phone that was on the ground and dialed someone's number and put the phone up to her ear.

"Where are you?" She asked angrily into the phone. "Don't give me that crap, Jake. Shane already told me." She paced around the room and my mom just shook her head and walked away. I went over and sat at my desk again and fumbled with a pencil that was laying on it. "Fine. I'll be there in five minutes." She said. She slammed her phone shut and put it into her pocket.

"I'm going to talk to Jake." She said.

"Why?"" I asked, not believing it.

"He said he wanted to explain it to me. Maybe it wasn't what you saw, m-maybe it was different. M-maybe he didn't mean to do it." She said.

"Miley, how can you say that?" I asked getting up and throwing my hands in the air. "I know what I saw, and let me tell you he definitely meant to do it." I said. She shook her head.

"I'm gonna give him a chance to explain Shane." She said softly.

"He doesn't deserve Miley! He cheated on you. Cheated. Who knows how long he's been cheating on you?" I asked.

"Shane, stop. I'm gonna go talk to him. This is my decision. I _love_ him Shane." She said angrily heading for the door.

"You love him. After this? After what he just did? You still love him?" I asked in disbelief. She just nodded her head and angrily walked out the door, slamming it shut.

"What about me?" I whispered to myself.

**Miley's POV**

I knew I was being crazy; I knew I was being stupid; I knew I was being desperate, but I didn't care. It hurt me to think about Jake cheating on me. With Mitchie of all the people in the world. It could have been anyone else but it just had to be her. Let's just say I really, really, really hate her now.

I didn't know why I was going to talk to Jake; I didn't know why I was gonna try to hear him out. I should be breaking up with him, not trying to fix things. He cheated on me and nothing can ever change that. But, I was still in love with him so I was doing something really stupid. But, hey that's what happens when you're a stupid teenager.

I got into my car. My stereo was on and a CD started playing. It was a CD Jake had made me. It was a mixed CD of all 'our' songs. I pushed a button and turned the radio on. So many emotions were taking over me. I was sad that Jake cheated on me, I was beginning to doubt if I was good enough for him. I was starting to wonder what Mitchie had that I didn't, was I not pretty enough? I was mad at him for doing it, yet I still felt the same love for him.

I pulled into the very familiar driveway. I didn't know how many times I'd done that exact same thing in the past few months. Jake was sitting on his porch steps with his head in his hands. He looked up when I pulled in. I got out of the car and walked over to him. He looked like he was expecting me to go off on him and yell. He looked really surprised when I started crying.

"Miley, I'm so, so, so, so sorry. You don't even know how sorry I am." He said. I looked up at him with tears flowing freely down my face.

"Why? Why, Jake? Why'd you do it?" I asked. That was the only thing I wanted to know. Why he did it. Was I not enough for him; was she better than me?

"I don't know Miley. I really don't know. I guess I just wanted her for you know, physical stuff." He said. I cringed at his words. "You didn't want to do anything like that so, I guess I just you know, kind of used her." He said. His words broke my heart into a million pieces.

"Y-you said that you didn't care about that stuff. Y-you said you r-respected my decision to stay pure until marriage. What happened?" I asked. I looked into his eyes and they were filled with sorrow and pain.

"I don't know, Mi. I'm j-just stupid. But, you know you're the one I truly love." He said as he walked up and down his driveway.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done that!" I screamed.

"I know, and I told you...I'm just stupid." He said.

"Yeah, really stupid." I mumbled, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"Do....do you...think you could give me, another chance?" He asked shyly. My moth dropped open.

"Another chance? _Another chance? _Are you kidding me? What makes you think you deserve another chance?" I asked angrily.

"I...I love you Miley. I'm sorry, really sorry. I know that I shouldn't have done it but, I did. It was a mistake and everyone makes mistakes. I'm begging you Miley." He said, tears were now pouring down his face. "Please." He pleaded with his voice cracking. "Please, give me another chance. I'll never do it again." He begged again.

"How do I know that if I give you another chance you won't just run off and do it again? How am I supposed to trust you now, Jake?" I asked angrily, tears were still coming.

"I know it won't be easy to trust me, I promise I'll work to get your trust back. I'll never, ever do it again. Please." He begged. His eyes looked so sincere and I really though he was telling the truth.

I stood there for a moment, everything was silent except for Jake's quiet sobs and my hard breathing. Then, I went and proved that I was a stupid teenager once again. I fell for his lies.

"Fine. One more chance." I said, my voice was calm. His eyes shot up at me and a smiled spread across his face.

"Are you serious? Thank you so much. I can't believe you're doing this. I promise, I love you Miley. I really do." He said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Okay, I'm gonna go home now. I'll call you tomorrow." I said quietly. He nodded his head and looked down at the ground quietly.

"I love you." He said. I turned around and walked over and got into my car. I hurriedly drove back to the Gray's house. I knocked on the door and not even a second later Shane opened it. He smiled when he saw me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. That smile of his made me fall for him every time.

"You okay?" He asked. I walked by him and sat down on the couch. He came and sat beside me. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well, nothing really. I'm still his girlfriend, I told him I'd give him another chance." I said, almost so quiet that I couldn't hear. Shane heard. I knew It because he shot up off the couch and his face looked angry.

"YOU WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" He screamed. I jumped at his tone.

"You heard me." I whispered with my eyes shut. He groaned and paced back and forth angrily.

"What are you thinking Miley? Is something wrong with your brain? He cheated on you!" He screamed.

"It's my choice you know. It may be stupid but I don't care. I love him." I said. He glared at me.

"Do you _really _love him or do you just_ think_ you love him. You might want to tell him the truth before he gets his hopes up. You shouldn't tell someone you love them if you don't. " Shane said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Never mind." He said. "How can you be so stupid? Haven't you heard the saying 'once a cheater, always a cheater'?" He asked.

"Have you ever heard of giving people a second chance?" I asked right back at him. "You of all people should know about that. As many times as I've given you second chances." I said, laughing sarcastically. He glared at me.

"Why do you do this to yourself Miley? Why are you just setting yourself up to get hurt? Do you like getting hurt?" He asked.

"Believe me Shane, after being hurt every single day for 10 years, you kind of get used to it." I said, he looked at me confused. I sighed at his obliviousness.

"Don't you think it was hard for me to see you flirting with other girls every day? Every time you got a new girlfriend I would go home and cry, all night long. I don't know how many times I've cried over you. I should be out of tears by now. I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me at all. But, Now I have someone that can actually take the pain away from not having you and possibly make it go away and you're not supporting me? Do you like to see me hurting?" I asked, of course I was crying by then.

"Mi, I'm sorry." He said as he hugged my neck. "I hate seeing you hurt and I'm sorry that you've felt that way for so long." He said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that now can we?" I asked, in a much harsher tone than I intended. "Could you please go along with me on this? If I get hurt again, you can be the first one to say I told you so." I said. He sighed and hugged me once again.

"Whatever you say." He breathed out. I inwardly groaned as I looked down at my watch. It was almost nine o'clock.

"I don't wanna go home." I groaned. Shane laughed at my randomness.

"You don't have to. You can spend the night here." He said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"My dad will probably have a heart attack if I don't come home though." I said. He shrugged.

"Call him. Tell him you're staying here tonight." He said. I nodded and walked outside of his room and called my dad. After much pleading he finally gave in. I walked back inside his room. "My dad said it was okay but, don't you have to ask your mom?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"Eh, she won't care. She said you can stay whenever you want." He said. I went over and sat on his bed. Then I realized that nobody knew what had happened the whole day other than me, Shane, and Mrs. Gray. I stood up and quickly ran down the steps. Alex ran up to me.

"What in the world happened? Is everything okay?" She asked in a panicked tone. I looked behind me and Shane was there. I sat down on the couch quietly. Alex sat beside me. Jason and Nate were also sitting down.

I explained everything that happened up until me giving Jake another chance.. Everyone looked angry.

"Are you sure you should be giving him another chance?" Alex asked. I nodded my head. "I just don't want you to get hurt." She said. I nodded again.

"It's my own fault if I do." I said. I knew I was pretty much setting myself up to get hurt again, like everyone said. I was extremely heart broken about what Jake did to me and I was mad at him but, of course I just had to "love" him.

"Okay." Alex breathed out. Nate and Jason didn't say anything but I knew they were thinking the same thing everyone else was thinking. Everyone probably though I was stupid and crazy. I knew Shane thought that. Heck, I even thought that about myself. But, ugh you just can't tell me anything. "I've got to go home. My aunt and uncle are visiting and my mom will be mad if I don't come see them." Alex said. I frowned and sighed, but hugged her goodbye, as Jason and Shane did. Nate walked outside with her.

"Come on, Mi." Shane said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. He dragged me up to his room and told me to sit down on his bed.

"Thanks for leaving me all alone." We heard Jason yell. Shane just rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Why'd you drag me up here?" I asked. He shrugged and looked around.

"You know Mi, I miss the way things used to be. When we were younger. Things are so....complicated now." He said, lying down beside me on his bed. "Everything used to be so easy. So....drama-free."

"I know, Shane. I miss it too." I said. "But, hey atleast you're out of high school. That should've cut about half of the drama out of your life." I added. We sat in silence for a little while. Shane had picked up a baseball he found lying on the floor and was throwing it up and catching it. "It's really late." I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket and looking at it. It was 1 in the morning.

Shane jumped at the sound of my voice. "Oh, yeah. You wanna go to sleep?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"No. Let's watch a movie." I said. He laughed and jumped up off his bed. "Your pick." I said as I smiled. He ran over to where all of his movies were and picked one out. I couldn't tell what he picked so I when the movie started playing I was really surprised. He picked 'The Notebook', even though he hated it. I had given it to him as a joke for one of his birthdays. "Why'd you pick this? You hate it." I said. He smiled.

"Because you like it, and that's what best friends do." He said.

**Welllll..... let's just say Jake might not be in this story very much longer...hehe. Hope you liked it =] Sooo.... review and tell me if you did or didn't =] And if you don't wanna tell me anything about the story..........tell me.....um..... what your favorite color is =] **


	10. How were you supposed to know?

**Okay, wow. I looked at my profile and saw that I hadn't updated this story in soooo long. It's been like three months. I'm sooooo sorry about that, and I hope that everyone who read my story three months ago will still be interested in it. Lol. :P Again, I'm really sorry. I'm going to update **_**WAY **_**more often from now on. I love everyone who reads this, and if you get the time please review :)**

**This chapter seemed kind of, different to me. I don't know if y'all will like it or not. It's seems different than previous chapters. Also, sorry if it seems a little rushed. I promise the rest of the story will go at a slower pace.**

**Anyway, without further adieu, if anyone still reads this story. Here's chapter 10!**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up the next morning lying under the covers in Shane's bed. I looked over beside me and saw Shane, sleeping peacefully and snoring slightly. I grinned and slid out from under the covers, trying not to wake him. I succeeded with this, and walked into Shane's bathroom.

I slid out of my clothes and turned the water in the shower on. I grabbed one of Shane's brushes and brushed out my hair, then carefully placed it where it was before, hoping he wouldn't notice I used it. That boy was obsessed with his hair and his hair products.

I felt the water and when it was warm, I got into the shower. I washed my body and my hair quickly, then got out and wrapped a towel around me. I cursed under my breath, forgetting that I didn't have any clothes, except for my dirty ones. I wrapped the towel securely around my body and peaked out of the bathroom door. Shane was sitting on his bed watching TV. I walked out of the bathroom and Shane's mouth dropped, I pretended I didn't notice.

"Um, Shane I have no clothes." I said, slightly embarrassed. He shot up off his bed and went over to his dresser, grabbing some of my clothes from his drawers. "How in the world do you have so many of my clothes?" I asked.

"I d-don't k-know." He stuttered, staring at my body. I became a little self-conscious and grabbed the clothes from his hands. I ran into the bathroom and put the clothes on, then brushed my hair out again and pulled it up into a messy bun, not even bothering to dry it.

"Sorry about not asking you if I could take a shower, I just thought you wouldn't mind." I said, as I walked out of the bathroom and sat down beside him.

"It's okay, Miles. You don't have to ask me, do whatever you want. You're practically family." Shane said, as he smiled. I laughed.

"Thanks." I said.

We sat with no one saying a word for a while, just watching TV, until Shane finally spoke.

"Sorry about yesterday, Miles. I shouldn't have been mad at you for giving Jake another chance, because it's your choice. I love you, Miley, and I support every decision you make." Shane said.

"Thanks, Shane. I love you too." I said. "I guess I better call Jake, I told him I would." I sighed. Shane nodded and I dialed Jake's number on my phone, and walked out of Shane's room and into the hallway.

"Miley! I'm so glad you called!" Jake exclaimed when he answered.

"Yeah, yeah. So what are you doing?" I asked, still kind of mad at him. I mean, who wouldn't be mad at their boyfriend for cheating on them?

"I've been sitting here waiting for you to call for hours." He said. Like I believed that. I didn't respond to that.

"So, you wanna come over? I wanna show you that I'm sorry." Jake said in a seductive tone. I rolled my eyes, I sure did love this boy, but how could he be acting like nothing even happened yesterday. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to, but I really want you to." Jake pleaded.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." I said.

"Good. I love you, Miley. I really, really love you." He said in a sincere tone. I couldn't help but fall for him again.

"I love you too." I said, then I hung up. I walked back into Shane's room, he was still watching TV. "I'm going to Jake's." I said. His face turned angry at the mention on Jake's name.

"You want me to take you?" He asked.

"Only if you want to." I breathed. Shane nodded, and grabbed his keys from his nightstand. Then we walked outside and got into his car. The drive to Jake's was a very silent five minutes. "Thanks." I said when we arrived.

"Call me if you need me to come get you. I'll get here as fast as I can, if anything goes wrong." Shane said. I laughed.

"Thanks Shane, but nothings gonna go wrong." I said. I leaned over and hugged him, then got out of the car. I walked up Jake's doorsteps like I had done so many times before and rang the doorbell. He answered the door and engulfed me in a hug, and something about that made everything that happened yesterday come crashing down on me all over again, and I started crying.

"Miley, it's okay. Please don't cry. I'm really, really, really sorry. Please don't cry." Jake said, as he rubbed circles on my back.

"How c-can you t-tell me not to cry? You _cheated_ on me yesterday, with _Mitchie._" I managed to say, through my tears.

"I know, and I said I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I can't even express how sorry I am. I know how much I hurt you, and I _am sorry_, Miley. Please, please forgive me." Jake begged, and then he tilted my chin up and kissed me. I didn't stop him.

"I forgive you." I said, wiping away the last of my tears. Jake hugged me and I snuggled into his arms.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Jake asked. I nodded my head into chest. "Why was it worse for me to have ch-.... done that to you, with Mitchie?" He asked.

"It's a really, really long story. I don't feel like explaining it all. Long story short, she and I haven't had the best friendship in the past." I sighed. Just talking about her made me boil with anger. She never really even did anything to me, except being Shane's girlfriend, and the one time she answered his phone. I shouldn't hate her so much, but I just love Shane way too much.

Thinking about that made everything hit me. I was certainly not _over_ Shane. I was still madly in love with him, and I was just using Jake to take the pain away. Sure, I liked Jake a little but it was nothing compared to how much I loved Shane.

Shane had been there for me forever, almost anytime I needed him. He had been my crying shoulder, my comfort, my best friend. No wonder I fell in love with him.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry again, Mi. I love you." Jake said, continuing to hug me.

"I um... I uh I l-love you too." I lied.

"Come on, let's go inside." Jake said.

**Two Weeks Later, Miley's POV**

"Jake, don't give me that crap.....Then why can't I come over?...... Of course you do...... Don't lie to me, Jake......Whatever, bye." I said, angrily in the phone.

The past few weeks, Jake has been busy every time I want to go see him. Mine and Jake's relationship was pure misery, and to make matters worse I really didn't even like Jake anymore. I had realized that Shane was the only one for me, even if he didn't think that, and wasn't in love with me, I was not going to give up after 10 years. Shane wasn't making my life any better, because he was flirting with me all the time, and sending me mixed signals.

"Jake, again?" Shane asked, sympathetically. I nodded. "Why don't you just break up with him already? All you guys do is fight." Shane said.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"What'd he say this time?" He asked.

"He had to do something for his mom." I said. I suspected that Jake could have been cheating on me, but he was so nice to me whenever I actually got to see him, that I was oblivious to that fact. "You know what, this time I'm going to go over and see what he's really doing." I said, getting up of the couch and grabbing my coat.

"I'm going! You know just In case you need somebody to beat the crap out of him for you." Shane said, acting all macho. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Mr. Big Shot." I said. We got into my car and I drove us to Jake's house. "Stay here, I'll be right back." I said, as I parked the car and got out. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, and waited for about five minutes. Finally someone came to the door. It was Jake, without a shirt on.

"Oh! Hey Miley!" He said, looking really surprised to see me.

"Hey, Jake." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Gonna invite me in?" I asked.

"Um.... I'm not allowed to have anybody over right now." Jake said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, then I heard a girl's voice in the background. It was Mitchie.

"Jakey, who's at the door?" She screamed.

"Oh yeah, and who's that?" I asked. Jake got a look of terror on his face.

"Um... that's my mom." He lied. I pushed him out of the way and walked into his house. Mitchie was standing in Jake's kitchen, wearing Jake's shirt and nothing else.

"Wow, Jake your Mom looks a lot like Mitchie." I said, glaring at him.

"It's not what it looks like Miley." Jake said. I scoffed.

"Yeah, right. If it's not what It looks like tell me why you lied and told me I couldn't come over, then lied again and told me you couldn't have anybody over. Explain why you're not wearing a shirt, and why she _is_ wearing one of your shirts." I exclaimed. He was silent. "Tell me Jake, tell me!" I screamed, shoving him a little.

"Miley, stop." He said.

"NO! Tell me why _she's_ here. I thought you said you weren't gonna cheat on me anymore." I said.

"I'm sorry, Miley. I don't know why I'm doing this. I'm so-" He started.

"I don't need this anymore." I whispered with tears forming in my eyes. "It's over Jake. I'm through with you." I said, then I turned around and walked out the door. I heard Jake calling my name but I ignored it. I walked over to the car and got in.

"What happened?" Shane asked. I looked over at him with a few tears running down my face.

"Mitchie was there, _again._" I said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Miley." Shane said, pulling me into a hug.

"Go ahead say it." I said. Shane looked confused and I pulled away from his arms.

"Say what?" He asked.

"I told you so." I said.

"Miley, I would never say that. Yeah, I told you but how were you supposed to know he was going to cheat again?" Shane asked. "How were you supposed to know?" He asked again.

**What'd you think? I personally think it was a pile of crap. Feel free to call it a pile of crap :) Hehe. Well please review!!!!! **

**Oh and I did change my username, just incase any of care :P. Lol. **


	11. You Don't Love Me

**So, I'm pretty much the biggest liar in the world. I don't know how long ago it was, when I updated, but I said I would update more often. And as you can see, I didn't. I'm really sorry about that. So I'm not going to promise anything this time, but I will try my hardest to update, for the people who stuck with me and still read this story after all this time :) I don't really know about this chapter, so I hope everyone likes it. Again, sorry for not updating. :) **

**Miley's POV**

I rolled out of my bed, happy as I could be, and walked into my bathroom. It was a beautiful morning. Jake was out of my life, and I wasn't tied down to anyone. Life was pretty perfect, as it seemed.

Smiling, I walked down the steps and saw my dad cooking breakfast. He hadn't cooked breakfast, or any meal for that matter, in almost a year. I couldn't help but think something was up, but I really missed his cooking and I brushed the thought off.

"Morning, daddy." I said, walking over to my dad and hugging him from behind as he was scrambling some eggs.

"Morning, bud." He replied. I walked over and sat down at the table. My dad came over and sat a plate of bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, and grits down in front of me. I inhaled the scent and 'mm'd, and then began digging in. My dad sat down beside me, eating his plate of food. "Listen, Miles. I need to tell you something." He said in a soft tone. I knew something was up.

"What's wrong, daddy?" I asked. He looked over at me and sighed.

"We're moving." He said.

"We're what?" I asked, not wanting to hear what he just said.

"Moving. To San Diego." He said.

I felt tears brimming in my eyes. We couldn't move. This was my home, and where all of my friends were. We couldn't just pack up and leave everything behind.

"N-no. W-we can't move. Please, dad. Don't make us move." I begged. He sighed and placed his hand on mine.

"I'm sorry, darling. We have to move. I got a part in a new movie, and I have to shoot it there." He said. I couldn't believe it. He was making us move just for some stupid part in a movie? Did he care about my feelings at all?

"_What?_ A part in a movie? Did you ever care to think about what I want? What's best for me? I can't just leave my school, my friends, Shane." I said.

It was the first time I realized that if we moved, I wouldn't have Shane anymore. He wouldn't be my neighbor, he wouldn't be my best friend. We were _moving,_ and Shane was staying here. It was too much for me to think about, and the tears started coming.

"When?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Two weeks." My dadsaid. Two weeks? Only two weeks?

"I hate you." I said, wiping my tears from my eyes and running up the stairs. I ran into my room and slammed the door shut.

Just when life starts to be perfect, everything comes crashing down.

**Shane's POV**

I groaned as I rolled out of my bed. It was Saturday morning and normally I would have slept until about noon but this morning, Miley called me and told me she needed to talk to me. She said it was really important.

As I was getting ready, I wondered what she could be wanting to say. Then I thought about her a little bit more. She was single, and she didn't have Jake in her life. That opened up a big position that I could fill if I just got the courage to ask.

The truth was, Miley was everything I had ever wanted. Every girlfriend I had, I would compare to Miley. None of them were even close to being as great as her. It took me a long time to realize it, but I knew it was true.

When she told me she was in love with me, it surprised me. All the feelings I had for her, that had been pushed aside because of fear of rejection, came crashing back. But, I was too scared. I couldn't risk our friendship. If things ended badly I would lose the most important person in my life. Everyone knows that you cant be friend with an ex. Its impossible. But somehow, all that didn't matter to me. I just loved her too much to ever let her go, so losing her friendship was something I would never have to worry about, hopefully.

So, as I got into the car to go to Miley's house, I decided that today I would tell her everything I had been too scared to say before. It would be perfect.

But, as I walked up her driveway, I knew something was up. Miley was sitting on her porch steps crying. I hopped out of the car, ran over to her, and wrapped my arms around her. She pushed me away.

"Stop. Don't do that." She said, wiping away her tears. I was confused. Why didn't she want me to hug her?

"Why? What's wrong? What did I do?" I asked. She just looked at me. Her eyes always showed her feelings. Today they showed pain and madness, but mostly pain. When she looked like that, it made me hurt inside. I never wanted her to feel that way.

"You didn't do anything. I need to tell you something, though." She said.

"Okay. I need to tell you something too, but you tell me first." I said, sitting down beside her.

"I'm moving." She said, with sadness.

"Why are you sad about that?" I asked, not knowing that she meant really moving. Far away.

"Because, Shane. I'm not moving down the street, or to a different neighborhood. I'm moving to San Diego." She said, with tears running down her cheeks.

Nothing had ever broken my heart more. I was losing her, just when everything was about to turn out great. I couldn't imagine life without her. It pained me to even think about it, and now it was really gonna happen. But I had to stay strong for her.

"That's so cool. I've always wanted to live there." I said, trying to lighten the mood. She looked even more hurt when I said that.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." She said, getting up and walking into her house. I followed her.

"Wait, Miley. What's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't even care that I'm moving." She said. I realized that I had screwed up.

"Miley, I do care. I was just trying to not be so negative about it. The truth is, this is the worst thing that has ever happened in my life. You are the most important person in my life, Miley. Just thinking about not seeing you everyday makes me want to die." I said, with tears forming in my eyes. "I'm in love with you, Miley. That's what I was going to tell you today."

"No, Shane, Don't do this." Miley said, backing away from me.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Don't tell me that. It's not true. I know it." She said. I grabbed her face in my hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Miley, that is the most truthful thing I've ever said. You are the most amazing girl on this planet. I love every single thing about you. It took me a long time to realize it, but I can't imagine being with anyone but you. Nobody on earth can even compare to you. I love you, so much. More than you'll ever know. Please believe me." I said, hoping that she actually would believe me.

"Shane, stop doing this to me. I know you don't love me, and I'm actually starting to come to terms with that a little bit. Why would you want to ruin all of that and play with my heart? I though you were my best friend. But I'm used to you hurting me so it doesn't matter. Goodbye, Shane." She said, and then she ran up the steps to her room.

I was about to follow her, but I knew that no matter how much I tried to convince her that I really do love her, it wouldn't work. I had already screwed to many things up. I had lost my chance with Miley, and there was literally nothing I could do about it. She was moving, and I was staying here. We would never become anything that we both dreamed about.

As I was walking out the door I didn't know what to think. This was all real, it wasn't just a terrible nightmare. The love of my life, and my best friend was literally walking out of my life and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Before I lost all of my composure, I walked back over to my house. Nate asked me what was wrong as I walked through the door with tears streaming down my face, I couldn't even answer him. I opened my mouth and tried to speak the words but they wouldn't come out, and quite frankly I didn't want to hear them again. Somehow I though that if no one said anything out loud, it would not happen, and Miley would stay living beside us.

**Miley's POV**

The next two weeks of my life were terrible. I couldn't stop thinking about what Shane had said, I couldn't believe that he would do that to me. After all this time of me hurting, he decides to tell me that he's "in love with me"? Does he think I'm stupid or something?

I walked over to my nightstand and picked up the last remaining thing I hadn't packed. It was a picture of me and Shane. Of course, it just had to be there. I got so mad, I threw it across the room. The glass cracked, but didn't break. As I wiped a few of my tears, I picked it up and put it in a box, just in case.

Then, I sat down on my floor and waited for my dad to come and get me and tell me it was time to go. After about 15 minutes, I heard a knock on my door.

"Is it time to go?" I asked. He just smiled at me. How could he be so happy, when this was the worst thing that was ever going to happen to me?

"Not exactly." He grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"It's time for me to go. But you're staying here." He smiled.

"What? How is that going to happen?" I asked.

"I talked to Mr. and Mrs. Gray and they said they would be happy to have you live with them until you complete your senior year of high school. I didn't think you would like going t o an all new high school, so I decided to let you stay here with them." He exclaimed.

I guess he was expecting me to be happy, and I knew that I should've been. After the fuss I made when he told me we were moving, and all. But I couldn't be happy. I was going to have to _live_ with Shane. I knew that would bring more heartache than imaginable. He would probably tell me that he really didn't love me, right when I moved in and tell me he was sorry. And then my heart would shatter. '

I guess I thought that if I moved away, I could get over Shane. If I didn't see him, or talk to him, maybe I could forget about him. But now I was just going to fall even more in love with him, and see him everyday of my life, with all of his new girlfriends that he would probably get.

Seeing the look on my dad's face, and knowing that he tried to help me and make me happy, made me not want to start a fight. So I just pretended to be ecstatic.

"That's great!" I yelled, and put on the best fake smile I could. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome. The boys are going to come over and help you move your stuff today. I'm going to take the stuff that you won't really need with me, for when you come to live with me." He said, I nodded.

"When are they coming?" I asked. But, as if on queue , I heard Nate yelling up the stairs that they were here.

As they walked into my room, my dad left and continued to get all his stuff ready for the move. Nate and Shane just stood there. I figured Shane had told Nate what had happened between us.

"So, I'm really glad that you're not moving yet, Miley. It's gonna be awesome having you live with us." Nate said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Nate." I said. Shane still just stood there. He tried to give me a smile, but I just stared at him, and he looked down at the ground.

"So, are all these boxes going?" Nate asked. I nodded and he picked one up. "Okay, well let's get to working."

A few hours passed, and it was still pretty awkward between Shane and I. We had finally gotten my stuff moved into my new room, and we were all very, very tired. The bad thing was, my room was right beside Shane's. How bad could things get?

After I had said goodbye to my dad and he had left, we all three plopped down on the couch , exhausted.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap." Nate said, getting up off the couch and heading up the stairs. He never took naps, he was just trying to leave me and Shane alone.

"So..." Shane said, breaking the awkward silence. I just shook my head at him.

"Don't talk to me." I said. I was about to get up and leave like Nate did, but Shane grabbed my arm.

"No, Miley. You can't do this. You can't be mad at me for telling you I love you." Shane said, with hurt in his voice.

"Yes, I can. Because if you actually loved me, you would've told me before now. You would have saved me all the hurt that I've gone through. But you didn't, so I'm sure that you don't love me." I said. I was trying so hard not to cry, but the tears rolled down my face without warning.

"Why can't you believe me? What do I have to do to prove that I love you, Miley?" Shane asked. He was begging and pleading for me, but I just couldn't let myself believe that he actually did love me. Because when I found out this was some sick joke, or he didn't mean it, my heart would be permanently broken. I couldn't let that happen.

Without saying a word, I walked upstairs. This time he didn't try to stop me. He just sighed and put his face in his hands. I shook my head and walked up the steps, stopping halfway up to turn around and look at Shane once more. I hoped I wasn't making a mistake by not believing him, but I couldn't risk the heart break.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I starting walking to my room. I passed Nate's room on the way there. I almost walked right by, until I noticed that he was crying. I knocked on his door and he told me to come in.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on Nate's bed and turning towards him. He looked so broken, and sad.

"Alex is moving." He said. I almost laughed, what was up with everyone moving? But I decided not to, because that would not be very nice.

"What? Where is she moving?" I asked in panic when his words finally sunk into my brain.

"Florida." He said as he wiped away a few of his tears and looked at me.

"Wh-what? That's on the other side of the country!" I exclaimed. I could tell that Nate already knew that, by the expression that came upon his face.

"I know." He said. "Gosh I'm such a wuss for crying. But I'm really going to miss her, and I like her so much."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Alex.

"Hello?" She answered angrily. I was surprised by her tone.

"Hey, I heard you were moving." I said, sadly.

"Yeah, I am. You probably would've known that if you called me once in a while. I haven't heard from you in like a month. What the heck, Miley?" She yelled into the phone. She was right, I hadn't called her in a month. I guess I just caught up in so much stuff and forgot.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I just have so much stuff going on. Did Nate tell you about my whole moving problem?" I asked. She huffed into the phone.

"Yes. I can't believe you didn't call your _best friend_ to tell her that you were moving!" She said.

"I'm really sorry. I was just in so much shock and ev-" I started, but she cut me off.

"I have to pack, Miles. I'm not mad, so I'll call you when we get moved into our new house. Bye." She said, and she hung up. I couldn't believe that my best friend was moving. Could things get any worse?

**So, there's the chapter, lol. How was it? Did you like it, hate it? Tell me, in a review! Haha, but if you don't want to review I totally understand. I deserve it for taking SO LONG to update. Thanks for reading though (:**


	12. I Will Never Hurt You Like Shane Did

**So, I'm trying to update more often, and I really wanted to write this, so I decided to update :) I hope everyone had and amazing Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for every one of you that reads my story, it means alot to me :) So thank you very much :)**

**But, this chapter is a little surprising, I guess, maybe? But, here it is :)**

**Miley's POV**

The first night I spent at the Gray's house was terrible. Every time I saw Shane, he wouldn't look me in the eyes. It was like, he was scared of me, and it was really awkward. So, when everyone decided to go to bed, I was extremely happy. I thought that maybe, if everyone slept everything off, things wouldn't be so awkward.

"Goodnight." I said, as I walked slowly into my room and shut the door. It was almost exactly like my room at home, only a little smaller. I had known the Gray's forever, so I didn't get that 'out-of-place' feeling you get, when you move somewhere new.

After taking a shower, I changed out of my clothes, and put on my pajamas. I was about to start reading a book, when someone knocked at my door. Guess who it was.

"Miley, can we please talk. I can't stand this. I hate when you're mad at me." Shane said softly, with the pain still dripping from his tone. I knew he was hurting, but something inside me just wouldn't let myself feel sorry for him.

"No, Shane. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said, angrily, as I turned out my lamp and snuggled under my blankets.

"Please, Miley. I'm begging." Shane pleaded, but I wasn't giving in. I wasn't ready to talk about everything, all I wanted was sleep.

"No. _Goodnight, Shane._" I said, giving emphasis to the last part. He didn't say anything else, so I'm guessing he just walked away. Finally, I could get some sleep, and try to forget everything for a little while.

**Shane's POV**

I walked into my room, and flung myself onto my bed. Nothing seemed right anymore, with Miley not speaking to me. She was my best friend, and I really was in love with her. I couldn't take her not speaking to me. But, no matter how hard I tried, she wouldn't give in. She wouldn't believe me. And I didn't understand that.

If someone tells you they're in love with you, you're supposed to believe them, right? I mean, why would anyone lie about something like that. I could understand if they were jerks, and had a history of lying or something, but I had never lied to Miley. Not really, at least. And I certainly wasn't a jerk to her on purpose. So why couldn't she believe me?

I turned the lights off in my room and just lied on my bed. I turned the radio on, just in time to hear one of Miley's favorite songs. It was like the world was mocking me. I sighed, and turned over. Maybe if I went to sleep, I could forget about Miley for a little while.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

When I woke up in the morning, I turned over to look at my clock. It was only 8. I thought about going back to sleep, but I smelled food. Then, I remembered it was Saturday and mom was probably cooking. Excitedly, I threw on some clothes and ran down stairs.

Everyone else was already down there, which included Miley. She looked just as beautiful as ever, and when I saw her, pain filled my entire body. Not just because I saw her, but because she was with Nate. My own brother. Laughing, and maybe even flirting. At least, that's what it looked like to me.

"Good morning, sweetie. Breakfast is almost ready." Mom said to me. I nodded and then joined Miley and Nate on the couch.

"Dang, I didn't know you were this good Miley." Nate said, as he and Miley played some sort of video game. She smiled.

"You should never underestimate me, Nate." She said, not taking her eyes off the screen. Then, the game made a sound and Miley bust out laughing. "I won again!" She exclaimed. Nate sighed.

"Okay, that's enough of this. I'd rather not get beat again." Nate said, as he put his controller down. Miley continued laughing at him.

"Come on, one more game, please!" Miley pleaded, but Nate shook his head.

"I don't want to get beat again." He said as he folded his arm, and pouted like a five year old. What was he trying to do? Be cute?

"Breakfast time!" Mom yelled from in the kitchen. Nate smiled.

"Fine then. Let's go eat." Miley said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Did she even see me the whole time they were playing?

"Oh hey, Shane." Nate said, following Miley into the kitchen. I tried my best not to glare at him, then we both went to the table and ate our breakfast. "Hey, does anyone want to go to the mall today?" Nate asked.

"Oh! I do!" Miley exclaimed, then she took a swig of her orange juice.

"Cool. Shane, do you want to come?" Nate asked, looking over at me as he chewed on his toast.

"Um.. I.. uh.. I have to do something else." I said, trying to find and excuse. I _really_ didn't want to see Nate flirting with Miley all day. That would be torture.

"Okay?" Nate said, giving me a weird look.

For the first time, Miley and I locked eyes that morning. I gave her a slight grin, but she just shook her head and looked down at her plate. I sighed and cleaned my mess up. Then, I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. I had to get out of there.

**Miley's POV**

"What's wrong with Shane?" Nate asked, after Shane closed the door behind him. "Are you and him fighting? You two haven't talked much."

I sighed and picked up my plate to take it to the sink. I turned on the water, and started to let it fill the sink up. "Yeah. Kind of. Has he not told you what happened?"

"Nope. Tell me." Nate said.

"He told me he was in love with me. Can you believe that?" I asked, as I started to scrub one plate.

Nate looked like he was about to say something, but he closed his mouth. In a few seconds he opened it again. "Really? When did he tell you that?"

"Like two weeks ago. I got all mad, and told him I didn't believe him. Because I don't. I know he isn't telling the truth. I mean, if you were in love with someone, wouldn't you tell them before they hurt for so long?" I asked. He nodded. "I mean, he could have told me back when I told him I was in love with him. He didn't have to wait this long. If he really loved me, he would've saved me the heartbreak, right?"

Nate hesitated for a second, but then looked at me, "Yeah, I think you're right. I don't want you to get hurt again, Miley. So don't believe him until he proves it to you, okay?" He said sincerely.

"Okay." I smiled, as I finished washing the last dish and started to dry them. "Hey, um, how are things with you and Alex?" I asked.

"Well, we decided that we both know a long distance relationship would never last. Especially how far apart we are, so we just kind of ended things." Nate said. The weird thing was, that he didn't look sad hardly. He looked just fine.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry about that." I said, as I placed a plate in the cupboard.

"It's okay. Plus, I don't really think I was like, in love with her. I'm kind of falling pretty hard for someone new right now." Nate said, as he smiled.

"Oh, that's good. Maybe it was best for both of you." I said. I finished putting the last plate up and then sat back down at the table with Nate. His eyes looked a little, disappointed maybe?

"Yeah." He said flatly. "It was."

"Well, do you still want to go to the mall?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Not really, I'm kind of....um... tired." He hesitated. I laughed.

"Okay, we can go another day." I said. He smiled and went upstairs to his room and I followed behind him, and went into mine.

**Shane's POV**

The next week of my life wasn't good. At all. Each day kept getting worse and worse, and me and Miley were not making up. She still wouldn't even talk to me, no matter how much I begged, and no matter how much I tried to talk to her. She just spent all her time with Nate. That was the thing that irritated, and hurt, me the most.

They would go to school together in the mornings, and I Knew that they had a lot of classes together. When they got home, they would do all of there homework together. They spent every waking moment together, and I could tell that Nate was getting a little _too_ close to her. So, I decided to talk to him.

I knocked on Nate's door, and he told me to come in. He was sitting on his bed listening to his ipod, but he took his headphones out when he saw it was me.

"Hey, bro. What's up?" He asked. He sounded sort of, guilty. But maybe that was just me.

"Nothing really. Can we talk for a second, though?" I asked. He nodded and I sat down in his computer chair.

"So, you and Miley have been hanging out a lot lately." I said, casually.

"Um, yeah. I guess we have." He said, just as casually as I did.

"You two are getting pretty close, aren't you?" I asked as I picked up one of his pens and started to play with it. I was trying hard not to get mad at him, for 'stealing my girl'. After all, I didn't really know if he even liked her.

"Sure, I guess." He replied. He looked at his hands, like he always does when he's nervous. Then, I really suspected something.

"So you think you may be falling for Miley?" I asked, pretending not to care. I tried to put my cool act on. The one where I acted like nothing mattered to me, even though Miley was really the only thing that mattered to me anymore.

"Who? Me? No, dude. She's in love with you." He said, nervously. He kind of gave me a glimpse of hope, when he said she was in love with me. I started to wonder if she really did love me anymore, but when he said that, I started to believe she did again. I smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"Absolutely sure?"

"YES! Holy crap, Shane! Why does it even matter to you? What if I did like Miley? You had your freaking chance with her and you broke her heart, so why do you even care?" He said, slightly raising his voice. I could tell he was getting angry. I should've said, "because I love her". But, me, being my stupid self, didn't.

"You're right. Why should I care? She's nothing more than a friend to me." I said, then I through his pen down where it was and walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I bumped into someone, and backed up, realizing it was Miley. She looked like she was about to cry, but she looked sad at the same time.

"So I was right. This really was all a sick joke. I thought you were my best friend? Why would you do this to me? How could you?" She asked, and a single tear ran down her face. I wanted to wipe it away, but I knew she wouldn't like that too much.

I was at a loss for words. Why was I stupid enough to say that, when that was the total oppisite of how I really felt? "Miley, I... He... I was-" I stuttered, but she didn't let me find the words to say.

"Just save it Shane. I'm sick of all this crap. I can't take anymore of the pain from you, I'm done Shane. I'm through with you. Don't talk to me. Ever." She exclaimed, then she ran into Nate's room and slammed the door. That blew me off the edge.

I ran into my room and slammed the door harder than I ever had before. I heard my mom yell something up the steps, but I didn't care. Miley, was apparently never going to speak to me again, and my own brother had betrayed me. I couldn't even make myself cry, or scream. I just blasted the music in my room, and sat on my bed, staring off into space.

**Miley's POV**

"I can't freaking believe him." I said, as Nate wrapped his arms around me. I was crying, but I was also furious. I didn't know Shane could be so heartless.

"I'm so sorry, Mi. I know it hurts, I'm sorry. But I'm right here, and you can cry all you want to. You can even punch me if you want to." Nate joked, and I couldn't help but laugh. I looked up at him, and noticed for the first time in my life that he had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen, other than well.. you know who.

"I can't believe, he would lie to me like that. What in the world was he thinking? What did I do to him, that would make him want to hurt me this bad?" I asked, trying to stop the tears from falling, but I just couldn't. Nate kept wiping them away with his shirt.

"I don't know, Miley. Maybe he just wasn't thinking. But, I do need to ask you something." Nate said, pushing me back and looking me straight in the eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful eyes. "How much did you hear of our conversation?"

"All of it." I said, blushing at the fact that Shane asked Nate if he liked me. That was just awkward. But part of me kind of wanted him to like me. That same part of me though that possibly, maybe, I was falling for Nate.

"So you heard what Shane asked me, right?" He asked. I nodded. "What would you say, if I told you that I lied." He asked, looking down at his hands nervously.

"Lied about what?" I asked, but before he could answer, I realized what he was saying. "Oh, oh, oh." I said.

"So, what would you say?" He asked again. I smiled.

"Were you really lying? Do you like me?" I asked.

"Miley, I know that you've just been hurt, really bad. I know you might not want to jump into a relationship, and you might not even feel the same way I feel about you. All I know is that the days since you moved in with us have been the best days of my life. And, if you do possibly feel the same way about me, I promise I will never, ever hurt you like Shane did. I... love you, Miley." Nate said, slowly.

"Oh my gosh, Nate. Really? Because, I was kind of starting to think that I liked you." I said.

His face lit up and the biggest smile I've ever seen spread across his face, and it was beautiful just like his eyes. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. "So, you do like me?" I nodded again. "Thank goodness." Nate said, and then he breathed a sigh of relief. "Because, I think I would die if you didn't."

I don't know what got into me, I guess I just got caught up in the moment. Maybe I was pretending that it was Shane, instead of Nate. Maybe I really was falling for Nate, and getting over Shane. Or maybe, I just needed someone to love me. Whatever it was, made me lean into Nate and kiss him. It caught him by surprise, and it sure caught Shane by surprise.

The look on his face, that we both saw through the door, that we mistakenly left cracked, was unlike anything I had even seen before.

**So.. how did you like it? I bet some of you hated it. So.. do you think she will stay with Nate, or will Shane and her FINALLY be together ? (: Hehe. I promise you will not be disappointed in the end, so don't give up on me here if you don't like Nate and Miley together :) Review if you can, please! And once again, HAPPY THANKSGIVING !**


	13. I Am Not A Whore

**Well, hello there guys. I am quite positive that no one even remembers this story... seeing as thought I'm pretty sure it has been years since I updated it. But, I came across it today and something just sparked in me and I wanted to continue this story. I'm sure none of my previous readers will continue to read it, and probably no one new, but I just had to finish it. I am sorry for waiting so long to update, it was very stupid. Anyways, this chapter is kind of short. If anyone is still out there, please review and tell me what you think of it :)**

**I love all you people that I am going to pretend are reading my story still even though you don't exist anymore. :)**

Miley's POV

Shane didn't even say anything. He just stood there, his mouth hanging open slightly. His eyes filled with a deep emotion that neither Nate, nor I, could comprehend. It was a mix of so many different emotions. First it was anger, then it was sadness, then it turned to confusion, and end the end it was a mix of all three. Then, without saying anything, he just turned and walked away.

Seeing Shane like that made me want to crawl up in the corner and die. All the feelings of love that I ever had for him were at their highest at that point. Maybe it was because I knew how he felt. I knew how it felt when he would kiss Mitchie, and every little thing inside of me would just fall apart.

The only thing that differed was that Shane was not in love with me. He couldn't be in love with me. It wasn't possible. After 10 years, he couldn't just all of a sudden begin to like me on the day that I was supposed to move. Maybe I was in denial, because I thought that I was beginning to get over Shane again, and move on to Nate. Nate. Nate Gray. My best friend. Alex's ex. How could I ever trick myself into thinking that I liked _him?_ That wouldn't be right to do to Alex and plus, he is like my brother.

Without saying a word to Nate, I got up and walked to my room. After sitting down and thinking about the whole situation, I came to my conclusion. Soon after, I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I went downstairs. Luckily, it was the first day of summer so there was no school anymore or forever, for that matter. I walked down the stairs and listened for the sounds of anyone to be up and stirring. There were no sounds. I peeked out the window as I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw that everyone's cars were gone. Everyone's but Shane's. Hoping like crazy that he was awake, I ran up to his room and knocked on his door.

"Come in." He yelled. I walked into his room and saw him sitting on his bed, not doing a thing other than that. When he saw me I could see the same look in his eyes that I had seen the night before. "What do _you_ want?"

"I wanted to talk to you.." I said, hesitantly, as I walked over and sat beside him on the bed. I saw his body tense up when I saw down.

"Talk."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, with a pleading tone.

Shane just sat there for a second. Then he started laughing. I was beginning to become very confused. "Am I mad at you?" He began, as he started laughing sarcastically. "No, I'm not mad at you. Why would I ever be mad at _you_? You have never done anything wrong to me. You should be the one who is mad at me, because I have hurt you _so_ many times."

"Shane, please don't be that way. You have to give me a chance to explain." I said in a sweet tone.

"Oh, a chance to explain. A chance to explain what? To explain how you told me that you were in love with me, and have been for ten years and then you go and get a new boyfriend. That really sounds like you love me. Oh, but then he cheated on you and you came running back to me. Are you gonna explain how I have been happier than ever since you broke up with Jake and started hanging out with me again? Are you gonna explain how you told me you were in love with me after that, again? Also, please explain how when I tell you that I love you back, which is the most truthful thing I have ever said, you won't believe me. Then, you go be a little whore and kiss my brother. Yeah. Sounds like you really love me. Please, try to explain." Shane yelled as sarcastically as he could.

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. No one had ever hurt me as much as what Shane just said. I mean, calling me a whore, really? That is not something that you call you best friend, let alone someone you are "in love with". What hurt the worst is that he didn't even give me a chance to explain.

"Shane, stop acting that way. I am definitely not a whore and if you would have just given me a little time to explain before you jumped the gun and blew up on me like that, maybe your feelings would be different." I exclaimed. Shane began to say something else, but I cut in, "No, Shane. I _am_ going to explain now. When I told you I was in love with you for the first time, it was as true as it still is today. You told me that you didn't feel the same way, that we were just best friends. What the hell was I supposed to do? Stay single for my whole life, just hoping that someday something would make you love me just as much as I love you? No, Shane. I tried out a new relationship. Yes, I did begin to love Jake but that does not mean that every second I was with him I couldn't help but wish it was you. Every time that we kissed I wished that it was your lips pressed against mine, instead of his." I stopped for a breath and Shane just looked at me with a shocked expression.

Calming down my voice a little bit, not all the way, I continued "Shane, I am so in love with you that sometimes I can't even think straight. The relationship with Jake was just one of my many tries to get you out of my head. I just wanted to be happy, and I thought that I was with Jake. Then when he cheated on me and you were there and stood up for me, I realized how stupid it was for me to even try to give someone like you up. Shane, to be honest, I don't know why I kissed Nate. It was just a spur of the moment thing. Alex and him just broke up, and you told me you were in love with me, it was probably just our emotions getting the best of us. But I can tell you one thing, that kiss meant absolutely nothing to me. Oh.. and one more thing. I am _not_ a whore."

Before Shane could say anything else, I got up and walked out of the room and into mine once again. What was going to happen?


End file.
